Un Príncipe Escarlata
by mcr77
Summary: Toda mujer sueña con un príncipe azul, con ese hombre que va al rescate de la damisela en peligro, pero el tuyo no era así, era el peligro en sí mismo, era un príncipe escarlata. BxOc o BxLectora
1. I

**Un príncipe escarlata**

"Toda mujer sueña con un príncipe azul, con ese hombre que va al rescate de la damisela en peligro, pero el tuyo no era así, era el peligro en sí mismo, era un príncipe escarlata."

* * *

I'm back! Después de muchos meses tratando de completar xD esta historia por fin lo he logrado, se lo dedico a Angella, a WolfMist y a… todas las niñas que querían el fic de Bel, aki lo tienen

Eso si les advierto que es algo amm diferente a lo que he escrito, no le quita lo cursi o random que luego se m ocurre…

Amm también podemos decir que estoy algo enojada porque hay una historilla por ahí que bueno… *su rostro lleno de cicatrices con pose de Xanxus* amm bueno me reservaré el comentario…

Advertencia: XD empezamos fuerte porque Bel es… un psicótico… personas impresionables o sensibles absténgase de leer

* * *

**Usted se me llevó la vida…**

I

Te estacionas cerca de uno de los pasillos, respiras profundo antes de descender de tu auto y caminar directamente hacia ese lugar.

-Ha pasado tiempo mi lord –dices observando con detenimiento el sepulcro frente a ti

Te quedas en silencio unos momentos, no sabes por dónde empezar pero una vocecilla interrumpe tus pensamientos.

-¿_mitéra_? –te llama ligeramente adormilado dando un par de pasos hacia ti –¿dónde estamos? Y ¿qué hacemos aquí? –te interroga ese pequeño niño de mechones rebeldes que oculta sus orbes cristalinos debajo de ellos

-quédate en el auto, no tardaré mucho –le dices con una voz seria

-A una _divinità_ no le gusta esperar demasiado –te responde fingiendo indiferencia y vuelve al vehículo

-Y han pasado tantas cosas mi señor –Muerdes tus labios mientras unas tibias lágrimas corren por tus mejillas, miras hacia el cielo, el viento acaricia tu rostro –tantas cosas -

_0*0*0*0*0_

Respiras pesadamente, esa sensación con el dolor desvaneciéndose de tu cuerpo, ¿esto es morir? Te preguntas mientras quieres observar un poco sin embargo tu lado derecho se tiñe con la sangre y solo el izquierdo divisa la figura de tu agresor.

-¡ves lo que provocas maldita perra! –te grita al tiempo que te da una patada nuevamente

-El único perro aquí eres tú –le respondes en tu mente pues la sangre que escapa de tu boca no te permite balbucear frase alguna

De repente una explosión hace que todos tus alrededores se estremezcan

-ushishishi –una risa resuena en el lugar

No puedes ver nada, pero puedes escuchar un par de voces desconocidas

-Bel-sempai… –dice alguien con voz impasible

-Ushishishi cállate rana estúpida –le responden

-Bel-san, Fran-san creo que los hemos perdido –susurra una voz suavecilla

El humo se disipa un poco y tu nublada vista distingue tres figuras, la poca luz resalta un objeto brillante sobre la cabeza de esos invitados inesperados, otra figura con un gorro en forma de lo que parece una rana y finalmente una silueta más pequeña y delicada.

-¡Por todos los cielos! –dice una voz femenina y sientes como te levantan con delicadeza del suelo

-¿Quiénes son ustedes malditos bastardos? Y ¿qué es lo que hacen? –No distingues las palabras que les dice el _perro_, pero sabes que con el gran hocico que tiene es solo cuestión de tiempo para que les haga enojar.

-¡kaching! Nadie insulta al príncipe –

-¿sucede algo malo I-pin-san? –susurran a tu lado

-Rápido tenemos que llevarla con Luss o con Ryohei-nii, son heridas profundas y graves no sé si se hayan dañado sus órganos, por eso tenemos que llevarla, mis llamas no son tan poderosas solo evitaran que se desgaste más -

-¿Llamas? ¿De qué estaban hablando? –te preguntas –ya sé deben de ser los demonios que vienen por mí –sonríes

Pronto todo desaparece a tus alrededores…

0x0x0x0x0

Despiertas completamente desorientada, te sientas con un poco de trabajo, observas a tu alrededor estás en una pulcra habitación de hospital, miras tu cuerpo tratando de buscar alguna herida, pero descubres que no tienes ni un rasguño, solo no puedes ver con tu ojo derecho, te alarmas ¿acaso lo perdiste?

-Al extremo que tu ojo estará bien, el parche solo es preventivo –te informa un hombre de cabello blanco entrando a la habitación

-¿dónde estoy? –

-una clínica privada, al extremo que pronto vendrán a hablar contigo –te sonríe antes de salir

Observas las luces por un tiempo indefinido y recuerdas como en el último par de años tu vida se había vuelto un infierno, desde que él se había marchado, después de eso el maldito "perro" se la vivía humillándote y tratando de sacarte dinero para poder recuperar su estúpida e insulsa vida de lujos, mientras la "desgraciada" se dedicaba a recordarte cuán patética y miserable era tu existencia, pero hacía un par de meses que la crisis los había puesto más impertinentes que de costumbre, no eras una hija ejemplar, pero no era justificación para querer matarte a golpes, no, de donde tú venías era una razón válida y moralmente aceptada.

A la habitación llega un muchacho de buena estatura de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, te dedica una sonrisa amable antes de sentarse a tu lado.

-¿cómo se siente señorita Carmen? –te interroga con una visible preocupación

-Adolorida y desorientada –respondes con indiferencia esperas que no venga a cobrarte por esos imbéciles

-debe estarse preguntando qué fue lo que sucedió hace un par de días –

-¿un par de días? –interrogas

-Señorita Carmen, usted ha estado durmiendo durante una semana entera –te informa –mi nombre es Basil y actualmente soy el jefe del CEDEF para la famiglia Vongola, lo que sucedió hace unos días fue que usted y sus acompañantes terminaron en el fuego cruzado de una misión de la mafia –te explica

Parpadeas un par de veces, Vongola, ese nombre era italiano y claro que lo conocías, una famiglia muy poderosa, si no mal recordabas ellos habían tratado de protegerlo…

-¿Qué sucedió con ellos? –balbuceas

-¿se refiere a sus padres? –

-esas palabras sobran –le dices irritada

Basil da un suspiro y luego continúa

-la mujer está en el manicomio, ella presenció toda la situación pero digamos que logramos ocultar la evidencia de nuestra intromisión, por lo cual el caso solo fue de violencia doméstica –te explica

-¿no murieron? –interrogas visiblemente enojada

-Vongola no asesina civiles –te explica con una mirada seria

-¿y él? –

-cadena perpetua por asesinato con excesiva violencia –declara

Guardas silencio unos instantes algo arde en tu interior, sed de venganza, quieres por todos los medios hacerles pagar y aunque de cierta forma te alivia saber que están encerrados y que no hay forma en que salgan, quieres verlos sufrir y rogar por sus patéticas vidas.

-Le estoy revelando toda esta información porque la consideramos una mujer con un futuro brillante, hemos estudiado su expediente, es una excelente diplomática con un poco de entrenamiento en nuestro mundo y será una excelente agente –agrega

-¿agente de que tipo? ¿La mafia necesita negociadores? –formulas con ironía

-La mafia no es solo violencia, a veces se necesita un poco de diplomacia y negociación para evitar muertes innecesarias –explica con seriedad

El silencio reina por unos instantes, no eras del todo pura en el sentido de lo moral, tú también tenías tu forma retorcida de ver el mundo y querías saber lo que había sucedido en realidad en aquella ocasión.

-solo tengo una condición… -dices con seriedad observando a tu interlocutor

0x0x0x0x0

Lees la misión, un reconocimiento con una familia, participarán un negociante, es decir tú, un ilusionista y un asesino de elemento tormenta, éstos últimos provendrían del escuadrón Varia. Tsunayoshi si que tenía un gusto extraño, mandarte a ti una diplomática, a un ilusionista y a un asesino, pero qué más daba. No te quejarías en la primera misión que desempeñarías.

Caminas por las calles aledañas donde se llevará a cabo la misión, compras un café para mitigar el frío de la nieve que cae, de repente en el cruce de la calle te encuentras con una mujer y su hijo, ves como la fémina no le da importancia al chiquillo que lleva consigo sin embargo cuando tropiezas accidentalmente con ella comienza a gritarte una serie de estupideces y a impedirte el paso, sin embargo haces uso de tu ligera estatura mayor y con un par de pasos la apartas de tu camino. Escuchas su voz a tus espaldas gritarte y chasqueas tu lengua, eso no se quedará así, ese comportamiento suyo te molesta de sobremanera, una vez que estás en la mafia puedes permitirte ciertos "lujos" piensas tronando los dedos y le lanzas un par de tus agujas. Llegas del otro lado de la calle y volteas la mirada solo para observar como cae al suelo liquidada, de inmediato un grupo de personas se acerca a ella y el infante que la acompaña se queda boquiabierto.

-Las muertes están prohibidas a menos de que sean producto de una orden directa del Décimo al escuadrón Varia -te dice un chico peliverde con un gorro de rana

Mientras cierto rubio con una tiara en la cabeza sencillamente ríe.

-tienes razón –aceptas –sin embargo, ¿quién dijo que estaba muerta? –en tus labios se dibuja una sonrisa sádica y le das un sorbo extra a tu café

A tus espaldas se escuchan los quejidos de dolor de la idiota que se atrevió a hacerte enojar unos minutos antes

-Ushishishi ¿qué fue lo que le diste? –te interroga el chico de la tiara

-mi fórmula más nueva, tan nueva que no tiene un antídoto –confiesas mientras observas como se revuelca en el suelo

-¿ah? –interroga con interés

-en teoría desde ahora hasta el final de sus días tendrá ataques epilépticos, su cuerpo quedará por episodios en un momentáneo estado cuadripléjico, debilidad visual y falta del 90% del oído, el aparato digestivo quedará inutilizable, creo que básicamente es algo así –confiesas mirando tu obra

-ushishishi –ríe con sadismo el rubio

Personalmente querías probar esa preciosura con un par de especímenes más, pero después de ver cuán miserable eran en estos momentos los dejaste sin ello.

0x0x0x0x0

En cuanto llegas a la suite te quitas las zapatillas de tacón de una patada y ves como terminan cerca de un sillón. Estás muerta, tienes ganas de beber un poco de Brandy, comer un buen corte de carne y largarte a dormir, la sesión no había sido difícil, nada que con un par de palabras y acciones no pudieras solucionar, sin embargo el dúo dinámico como los habías bautizado a Bel y Fran, te habían complicado la negociación, más Bel que Fran, porque el peliverde era casi inexpresivo y silencioso. Pero ese rubio con coronita… si decía algo más lo estrangularías.

Levantas la bocina del teléfono y ordenas

-Aló, sí quiero que me traigan un bife y una botella de brandy –le pides a tu interlocutor –¿desean algo? -Interrogas a tus compañeros más como cortesía que por otra cosa

-Ushishishi el príncipe quiere sushi y agua mineral –te dice el rubio sentándose en uno de los sofás

-Un sándwich y jugo de naranja estará bien –dice con su voz monótona el ilusionista

-Sushi y ah un sándwich, también jugo de naranja y agua mineral –pides –

Observas de reojo al rubio tirada en uno de los sofás, te sueltas el cabello y te deshaces de todos tus accesorios, lo que más detestas de él es su atractivo, es un hombre de buena estatura, complexión delgada, ese corte en capas le sienta a la perfección y aún con la estúpida tiara en su cabellera rubia emana sex appeal, pero ese maldito ego de clamarse príncipe lo arruina todo, porque sabes que no todos los hombres de la realeza son así…

_-deja de lado esa expresión de tristeza __**prinkípissa**__, el único accesorio que debe de llevar tu rostro es una sonrisa, nunca lágrimas -_

El tock tock de la puerta te regresa a la realidad y te levantas el servicio a la habitación ha llegado.

-Gracias –sonríes mirando ese suculento corte de carne

-lamento informarle que no tenemos sushi –te comunica el mesero antes de irse

-ya escuchaste Bel, no hay sushi –le dices dando un sorbo a tu brandy

-¿ah? –interroga el rubio -Ranita estúpida, tráeme sushi, no me importa cómo lo tengas que conseguir –le ordena lanzándole un par de cuchillos a su curioso gorro de rana

-¡Hai! Sempai –se escapa el ilusionista llevándose su sándwich

-¿podrías callarte Belphegor? –le espetas al rubio -¿y por qué no vas a buscar tu propia cena y nos haces el honor de no escuchar tu molesta voz? –te quejas

-ushishishi _Ancella_ un príncipe no tiene por qué moverse, para eso están los plebeyos, para cumplirle todos sus deseos –responde el rubio

-¿_ancella_? Sirva tuya, en tus sueños idiota –contestas molesta dándole otro mordisco a tu bife

-yo soy un príncipe –te responde el rubio robándote un pedazo de tu comida y arrebatándote la botella de brandy –tengo derecho a hacer lo que quiera –le da un sorbo al envase

-¿príncipe? Yo he conocido verdaderos príncipes y no se comportan como una niña mimada –le sueltas a tu mente viene el rostro sonriente de lord Ádis –tú actúas como un _schavio_, un ser inferior con complejo de superioridad –sonríes venenosa quitándole la botella

-ushishishi ¿_schiavo_? La _ancella_ no conoce su lugar –sonríe poniéndose de pie

-lo que digas _schiavo_ –le das la espalda llevándote la botella y vas a sentarte nuevamente

Sin embargo el maldito príncipe te hala por los hombros y te estrella contra una de las paredes

-¡Ah! El príncipe se encargará de demostrarte cual es tú lugar sierva –te susurra acorralándote contra la pared

Tu corazón se acelera a causa de la cercanía, el maldito alcohol en tu sangre te causa estragos, ese aroma y calidez que emanan del cuerpo del rubio te hace perder la cordura.

-_schavio_ ¿qué crees que intentas? -le reclamas tratando de calmarte

-ushishishi –ríe Bel atrapando tu rostro y te besa invasivamente

Te deja sin aliento y tus piernas tiemblan, salvo tu adorado Ádis nadie más te había besado y mucho menos de esa forma

-¡imbécil!, ¿Qué haces?- reclamas empujándolo y llevas tu mano a tus labios

-la _ancella_ debería de sentirse honrada de que un príncipe le dé su primer beso –presume el rubio lamiendo la comisura de su boca

-¿príncipe? ¡ja!, tú solo eres una princesita con esa estúpida tiara en la cabeza –arremetes -¡y para tu información mi primer beso se lo llevó un verdadero príncipe! -gritas enfadada das un par de pasos para alejarte porque sabes que si Bel te besa nuevamente no podrás resistirse a su encanto nato

No te das cuenta pero tus palabras han lastimado de sobremanera a Bel, cómo era que te atrevías a decirle que era inferior. Te demostraría que estabas equivocada, él era mejor que cualquiera, Bel te demostraría el poder que poseía un príncipe sobre una sierva como tú.

-¡Kaching! –susurra Bel con un tono venenoso y te acorrala nuevamente contra la pared -un príncipe como yo tiene derecho a una noche de pernada –murmura mientras sus manos recorren tus muslos y mordisquea el lóbulo de tu oreja

Tus rodillas tiemblan ante sus actos, ¿derecho de pernada? El derecho de un noble a tener la primera noche de cualquiera de las mujeres que le servía, te aterra de sobremanera, no puedes permitirlo

-¡déjame! –gritas y le estrellas la botella de brandy en la cabeza a Bel pero solo logras que de un par de pasos atrás

-ushishishi, ¡mi regia sangre! -balbucea extasiado

Abres tus ojos desmesuradamente, no podía ser que Bel se excitara con su sangre ¿o sí? la sola posibilidad te horroriza. Como puedes corres por el pasillo pero sientes unos ligeros cortes en tu cuerpo, los cuchillos pasan a tu lado pero ninguno te toca realmente.

-¿Qué carajos sucede? –murmuras nerviosa

Corres por el pasillo hasta la habitación, Bel te sigue de cerca y ríe maniáticamente, una vez más un cuchillo pasa cerca de tu pierna y otro rasguño aparece por arte de magia.

-¡adoro jugar a las escondidas! –exclama extasiado

Te internas en una de las habitaciones y es cuando un grupo de cuchillos te rodea

-¡por todos los cielos! –gritas mientras tratando de buscar una ruta de escape

-¡te encontré! –anuncia Bel

Te dejas caer de espaldas a la cama al ver como los cuchillos te van a atravesar

-eres un hijo de… -no puedes terminar tu frase cuando Bel se coloca sobre de ti

Tratas de levantarte, pero el peso de Bel no te lo permite además del nerviosismo que sientes al tenerlo tan cerca, de repente escuchas un click sobre tu cabeza, tratas de mover tus manos solo para descubrir que te ha esposado a la cabecera…

-ushishishi, _itadaki –_Susurra y sus manos recorren tu cuerpo, sientes escalofríos por su toque -el príncipe va a disfrutar de su derecho –anuncia con uno de sus cuchillos en mano

-¡Detente! –le gritas mientras forcejeas

-no, el príncipe no se va a detener para reclamar lo que es suyo –sonríe de una forma tan sexy, tu inconsciente te traiciona porque una vez más te besa y tú le correspondes sin más

Cuando se separan, lo ves empuñar su arma y en un par de segundos tu ropa se convierte en retazos.

-ushishishi –ríe mientras mordisquea tu cuello y sus manos recorren tus senos

-¡Ah! –gimes

El rubio no pierde el tiempo, te recorre por completo hasta llegar a tu vientre, separa tus piernas y con la punta del cuchillo traza unas delgadas líneas en la parte interna de tus muslos mientras te retuerces por el dolor

-esto le pertenece al príncipe -reclama saboreándote

Ahogas un gemido de placer, esa sensación es demasiado para ti, arqueas tu espalda involuntariamente, la culpa te invade porque deseas a ese maldito príncipe que te tortura de una forma placentera, lo ves quitarse el uniforme y por todos los cielos que tiene una figura atractiva, su delgado abdomen está sensualmente cincelado, justo del lado derecho de su ombligo tiene una marca en forma de luna menguante, muerdes tus labios por la expectativa, entonces ves como empuña uno de sus cuchillos y sientes como separa tus labios

-Bel, detente –una ola de pánico te recorre, no hay forma de que él te hiciera eso ¿verdad? Bel no podía ser tan sádico

Gritas de una forma desgarradora, arqueas la espalda y tratas de alejarte del rubio, sin embargo las esposas no te permiten moverte ni un centímetro

-ushishi _ancella_ no deberías moverte solo lograrás lastimarte -te susurra y observas la punta de esa arma punzo-cortante ensangrentada

Una vez más lo sientes y gritas con todas tus fuerzas, las lágrimas inundan tus ojos y la imagen borrosa de sus orbes zafiro es lo único que puedes ver. Bel atrapa tus labios y te besa con una suavidad que te sorprende, luego sientes uno de sus dedos en ti y gimes en su boca mientras el ríe socarronamente. Sus dedos te lastiman pero al mismo tiempo te complacen de una manera insospechada

-ushishishi mi _ancella_ lo estás disfrutando ¿cierto? –te susurra al oído

No respondes porque sientes un espasmo en tu vientre que te deja sin aliento

-La _ancella_ ya ha disfrutado lo suficiente, es hora de que el príncipe se divierta –anuncia

Le observas con los ojos entreabiertos y desvías tu mirada al ver su hombría, aún conservas una pizca de pudor en tu ser. Percibes su calidez, juguetea un poco y luego alza tus caderas.

-mmm –murmura –mía –declara al tiempo que te invade por completo

-¡Bel! –exclamas casi sin aliento pero por alguna extraña razón su invasión no te lastima demasiado

-ushishishi –ríe con cierto embeleso y para tu sorpresa su ritmo es suave

Miras fijamente sus ojos, aún esos fríos orbes zafiro llevan una chispa de calidez, lo puedes percibir por la forma en que te contemplan, sus manos no se apartan de tus caderas, su rítmico golpeteo te deja sin aliento, de repente te arqueas involuntariamente y ahogas un gemido, no sabes qué te ha hecho Bel, pero tu cuerpo tiembla por completo, lo que hace que el rubio casi pierda el equilibrio y su rostro quede frente a ti. Observas su blanquecino rostro cubierto de un sonrojo, no puede evitar sentirte orgullosa de hacer que ese príncipe esté excitado por tu causa, ves sus labios entreabiertos y te apresuras a besarlos, Bel te corresponde sin pensar, mientras adquiere un compás acelerado en sus embestidas que hace que ambos estén casi en su punto.

-Bel –susurras en sus labios

-Carmen –balbucea distraído antes de besarte nuevamente

Te da una última arremetida y sientes una calidez irrumpir en tu vientre, una sensación que los deja a ambos completamente relajados. Respiras pesadamente tu cuerpo está demasiado aturdido, pero al mismo tiempo tan relajado, por primera vez te sientes completamente plena, Bel suelta tus manos, hace que quedes recostada bocabajo y te cubre con su cuerpo.

-¿Bel? –no puedes si quiera reconocer tu voz -¿Qué haces? -

-Ushishishi estamos empezando mi _ancella_ –te susurra de una forma que te hace temblar ante la expectativa mientras las yemas de sus dedos recorren tu espalda

-¿eh? –interrogas débilmente y es cuando lo sientes -¡Ah! –gimes al entender lo que va a hacer

Aprietas la mandíbula porque sabes que Bel va a reclamar cada rincón de tu cuerpo

-¡Bel! –gimes sin aliento

-Ese es mi nombre –susurra en tu oído

_La gente me señala, me apuntan con el dedo _

…**el alma entera…**

* * *

Ammm, la primera escena es en un futuro distante, y sí, así empezó esta relación… xD si es que se le puede decir de alguna manera

Y admítanlo Bel es un masoquista y también un sádico, o al menos es lo que pensé cuando vi la pelea del conflicto del anillo contra Gokudera

Anyway gracias por leer aún tengo pendiente el final de la Galería, y debo un fic x ahí… wuajajajaj… lo que no tengo es tiempo

X cierto solo subiré al día siguiente de que se junten 5 comentarios, porque ya no soy libre ;3;

Nos leemos!


	2. II

**Un príncipe escarlata**

"Toda mujer sueña con un príncipe azul, con ese hombre que va al rescate de la damisela en peligro, pero el tuyo no era así, era el peligro en sí mismo, era un príncipe escarlata."

* * *

Este es el capi no. 2 del fic de Bel, ya saben es un BelxOC o BelxLectora, los nombres xD son amm ilustrativos(?)

**solo por hoy estoy haciendo una excepción... ¬¬... -3- supongo q es porque ya se olvidaron de mí ;3;...**

Ah olvide mencionar q son 5 capis, XD ya está el fic terminado, pero subiré el capi hasta que se cumplan minimo 5 comentarios porque estoy muy pero muy ocupada...

Y ah, ahora deben de comprender la escena extra q había subido hace un tiempo y por qué Carmen xD iba a vengarse

la advertencia de hoy es... "piensa tus actos" XD ya verán

**usted, no sabe que siente perder**

* * *

II

Despiertas ligeramente desorientada y adolorida, escuchas un suave palpitar y una delicada respiración, tratas de moverte, pero descubres que un par de fuertes brazos te sostienen posesivamente, miras detenidamente y notas que Bel te tiene abrazada contra su torso, lo recuerdas, la noche anterior te desvirgó de una forma brutal, pero no era eso lo que te perturbaba, sino la forma en que tu cuerpo había reaccionado a él y sus "caricias".

Observas a Bel dormir, una sonrisa se forma en tu rostro, esa tranquilidad es engañosa y lo sabes, apariencia de ángel pero carácter del demonio, sus mechones rubios están teñidos de rojo a causa de la botella que le reventaste en la cabeza la noche anterior, tocas su frente y lo ves fruncir el ceño, aún le duele, te enterneces y no sabes por qué, das un suspiro mientras curas esa herida, le das un beso en los labios y sorprendentemente el rubio te corresponde.

-dulce –susurra sin despertar

Con tus manos recorres tu cuerpo y parte de las heridas que te dejó, niegas con la cabeza, invocas una vez más tu flama, aún estás a tiempo de curar esas lesiones para que no queden cicatrices.

0x0x0x0x0

Lal siempre parece ser fría sin embargo sabes que se preocupa por ti, se detienen en el ala hospitalaria, les recibe uno de los médicos.

-Señorita Lal Mirch ¿a qué debemos su visita? –saluda a tu maestra

-Es ella, parece que tiene anemia –explica

Y es cierto en las últimas semanas has tenido mareos y dolores de cabeza, además de náuseas. En menos de una hora el médico te hace una revisión completa, incluso manda preparar unos exámenes de sangre, sin embargo algo le sorprende al doctor por lo cual se apresura a hacerte un ultrasonido.

0x0x0x0x0

Miras desde un lado de la habitación, se ha armado una cacería, una que consiste en ser el primero en liquidar a la presa, Bel. Una sonrisa se dibuja en tus labios, eres una sádica, estás disfrutando de la expresión de terror que tiene plasmada ese rubio y bastardo príncipe al ser perseguido por Lal y Squalo.

De repente se abre la puerta y ves a cierto hombre castaño cruzar los brazos

-¡Oi! ¿qué sucede aquí? –grita con voz letal

Es Tsunayoshi, pero en todo este tiempo no lo habías visto en su modo "Jefe" sus ojos tenía un brillo naranja y su llama en la frente ardiendo. Casi al instante todos los presentes se detienen.

-Tsunayoshi voy a matarlo –susurra Lal iracunda

-El mocoso se lo merece –responde Squalo

-El príncipe no tiene la culpa –trata de excusarse el rubio

-Carmen, toma asiento por favor –te pide Tsuna con su característica sonrisa

Al cabo de unos minutos donde Lal explica lo que el médico te diagnosticó, Bel tiembla de pies a cabeza.

-Entiendo, ¡oh bueno! A últimas fechas creo que Vongola ha incrementado su tasa de natalidad –sonríe divertido el décimo tomándote por sorpresa

-¿incrementado? –interroga Lal enarcando una ceja

-sí, bueno por ahora solo me he enterado de que mi querida Nagi está de nuevo esperando y Hayato me comentó que Haru también –expone Tsuna –así que felicidades Carmen y Bel, aún desconozco que tipo de relación mantienen ustedes, pero tomen en cuenta que por el bien de su futuro hijo no deben de llevarse mal –les aconseja Tsuna

-Gracias Tsuna –le dices algo sorprendida no era lo que esperabas

-Pero… el príncipe no tiene… -trata de protestar

Sin embargo el brillo naranja en los ojos del jefe Vongola le hace guardar silencio al instante.

-Xanxus se va a enterar de esto príncipito del demonio y ¡vaya que va a ser emocionante! –amenaza el peliplata con una sonrisa tan sádica que hasta tú sientes escalofríos

La expresión de Bel es de absoluto terror, su rostro está pálido y sabes que está temblando

-Squalo, por favor no dejes que Xanxus lo mate, Bel tiene que asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos –agrega con una sonrisa Tsuna

0x0x0x0x0

Te quitas los lentes oscuros y observas con curiosidad el recibidor de la mansión Varia, tu nueva residencia, es enorme y no está nada mal, así que aquí era donde vivía el escuadrón de Asesinato Independiente de Vongola, pensaste que sería una mazmorra o algo peor…

-Are, pero si es Carmen-sempai –te saluda un chico con gorro de rana

-Fran –le sonríes al ilusionista

-¡Ime-san, Carmen-sempai ya llegó! –te anuncia –Carmen-sempai, ¿cómo es que lograste que Bel-sempai se quedara tranquilo un par de días? –te interroga

-¿tranquilo? –interrogas curiosa

-¡Hai! Cuando Bel-sempai regresó de la mansión Vongola, tuvo una conversación con el jefe y el capitán, desde ese día ha estado muy tranquilo –te explica –no me ha lanzado ni un solo cuchillo -agrega

-Buen día –te saluda una mujer pelinegra –tú debes de ser Carmen –te extiende la mano

Miras extrañada a la mujer, no debe ser mucho mayor que tú, es más podrías jurar que tiene tu edad, solo por el uniforme de Varia puedes decir que pertenece al escuadrón porque a diferencia de los demás no irradia esa aura de asesina a sueldo.

-¿Ime, no es así? –respondes con una sonrisa

-Efectivamente, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar, sé que a veces parecerá un manicomio, pero no es tan malo –te dice con una sonrisa

-gracias, aunque no sé por qué un escuadrón de Asesinato necesitaría a una diplomática –respondes algo dudosa, pues no sabes si la intención de tu jefe era que convivieras más con el imbécil de Bel o si realmente tendrías una utilidad ahí.

-jeje, si bueno, no sé si Tsuna te mencionó algo respecto sobre la próxima reunión de famiglias –responde la pelinegra

-¿Hablas del Consejo de las Familias Aliadas de la Mafia? Tenía entendido que solo los jefes pueden participar en ese consejo –agregas

-Ese es el _Consiglio__Alleato delle famiglie__mafiose_, es donde solo nuestros jefes participan, pero nosotras asistiremos al _Consiglio__della mafia__femminile_\- te responde

-¿El Consejo Femenil de la Mafia? –interrogas intrigada

-te contaré los detalles en mi oficina -

0*0*0*0*0

Observas curiosa la escena frente a ti, no habías conocido a todo el escuadrón, pero ahí los tenías, si alguien te preguntaba eran solo una panda de locos, no fue eso lo que más te llamó la atención, sino 2 figuras pequeñas, se trataba de una niña de cabellera negra y ojos carmín, además de un niño de cabello peliplata, la versión mini del capitán del escuadrón. Ime se sentó con la niña en sus piernas del otro lado de la mesa, el mini-peliplata estaba sentado a un lado del capitán.

-Parece que Bel-sempai no va a bajar a comer –dice el ilusionista evidenciando la ausencia del principito malcriado

-ushishishi, el príncipe ha llegado –anuncia el rubio entrando al comedor, pero cuando nota tu presencia ves como su rostro adopta una muestra de indignación

-¿Sucede algo malo Bel? –interroga Ime con una sonrisa tranquila

-¿desde cuándo la servidumbre come con nosotros? –dice algo molesto

-desde que los esclavos les permiten sentarse a la mesa –respondes mordaz

-Boss, de ninguna forma comeré mientras ésta esté aquí –dice despectivo señalándote

Xanxus solo arquea la ceja y sus orbes carmín miran fijamente al guardián de la tormenta

-Belphegor –anuncia la voz profunda del jefe Varia, sin quererlo un escalofrío recorre tu cuerpo –siéntate –le ordena con un aura tan mortal que puedes ver como el resto palidece

Ves al rubio mover la mandíbula con incredulidad

-ahora –agrega el hombre y es cuando por fin Bel se sienta frente a ti

Empiezan con la ceremonia de degustación de alimentos, no pasa mucho tiempo cuando el caos se hace presente en la mesa, primero son los platos los que vuelan, luego los cubiertos y de repente sientes como algo rasguña tu rostro y descubres que se trata de uno de los cuchillos del estúpido _schiavo_.

-¿Qué significa esto maldito imbécil? –susurras enojada y le diriges una mirada al rubio

-se me resbaló –se excusa Bel con una sonrisa irónica

-¿ah sí? –sonríes sardónicamente y le lanzas un par de agujas envenenadas sin embargo el rubio las esquiva sin problema alguno, aprovechas para aventarle los restos de la sopera y vaya que lo has empapado en champiñones

-Bel sempai es un hongo gigante –dice con esa voz monótona el rubio

Y le has colmado la paciencia a Bel, lo sabes en el instante en que sube a la mesa y trata de atacarte, te pones de pie si el imbécil quiere pelea, pelea le darás, pero es cuando un mareo te recorre de pies a cabeza, estás a punto de caer…

-¡Belphegor! ¿qué intentas? –grita la pelinegra

-¡Voi príncipe estúpido! –es la voz del capitán

Tú entretanto sientes como alguien te toma en sus brazos y te sostiene, levantas la mirada y te encuentras con el rostro del guardián del relámpago

-gracias –susurras tratando de recuperar la compostura pero sientes el cuerpo como de gelatina

Sin embargo la tormenta Varia no responde, solo se concentra en escapar del capitán y atacarte.

-Escoria… -susurra el jefe Varia poniéndose de pie

-¡La cena se terminó todos fuera de aquí! –grita la mujer acercándose al moreno

El guardián te escolta a tu habitación

-no puedo creer que una mujer tan linda como tú se haya fijado en un imbécil como Belphegor –te dice de repente el guardián del relámpago

-no eres el único que no lo puede creer –respondes y recuerdas que lo único que a Bel y a ti te une es el bebé

El pelinegro te dedica una mirada de incredulidad

Quisieras decir que solo fue un encuentro de una sola noche, pero fuiste tú quien continuó a la mañana siguiente y las consecuencias eran esas…

-gracias… -

-Puedes llamarme Levi –

-Levi –te despides y cierras la puerta de tu habitación

Te recuestas en la cama y observas las estrellas en el cielo nocturno

0*0*0*0*0

Respiras profundo, por todos los cielos, a estas alturas ya deberían de haber desaparecido los mareos y náuseas.

-Carmen-chan, ¿quieres una galleta salada o un vaso de agua? –te ofrece Nagi

Niegas con la cabeza mientras sientes como es que Ime te abanica un poco

-gracias –le dices a ambas mujeres

-Te tengo envidia Nagi, a ti no te tocan síntomas tan agudos –le dices

-Eso es porque ya tuve un embarazo anterior y creo que no me toman tan desprevenida Carmen-chan –te responde la pelivioleta

Luego miras a tu compañera Varia

-¡Ah! yo no sufrí tanto, porque solo esperaba ver a mi princesa nacer –te sonríe –además todo el escuadrón estaba obligado a ayudarme -agrega

-Escuche que Xanxus fue muy consentidor contigo –agrega Nagi

La morena asiente

-pero Tsuna no se queda atrás ¿verdad Nagi? –dice Ime –mira que mandarte a su mano derecha como guardaespaldas -

Ves a Hayato sostenerse el puente de la nariz, debe de ser muy estresante lidiar con un par de mujeres embarazadas y no solo eso haber dejado en casa a su esposa en el mismo estado.

-Tranquilo Hayato, nos comportaremos –dice Nagi tratando de hacer que el peliplata se relaje un poco –y no te preocupes por Haru-chan recuerda que está con Kyoko-chan -

-No me preocupan ustedes, sino el imbécil de los cuchillitos, ha estado más insoportable que de costumbre –responde el peliplata mirando a un rincón del salón

Donde se encuentra el culpable de que te sientas de esa manera, lleva un par de vendas en el rostro e irradia un aura asesina más letal de lo usual, de repente voltea y te dirige una mirada tan mortífera que podría haberte matado no solo a ti sino a todos los presentes.

-No opinaré al respecto –anuncia Ime negando con la cabeza

Tú esbozas una sonrisa forzada en tu rostro, parece que después de esa cena Bel tuvo una "conversación" con sus superiores y durante días ha estado así como momia, te causa tremenda gracia, sin embargo sabes que eso solo hace que el rubio te odie más y si alguno de los jefes alberga la esperanza de que ustedes mejoren su relación, si es que tienen una, sea más distante…

Respiras profundo una vez más y tratas de mantener la compostura, pues ya ha comenzado la reunión del consejo femenil, los Vongola y sus alidados se han dividido en varios grupos y a ti te ha tocado participar en la comitiva principal, integrada por la esposa del décimo Nagi y la esposa del jefe Varia Ime y tú, les acompañan como guardaespaldas Hayato, Belphegor y Fran, porque según lo dicho por Nagi, "en estas reuniones no podemos descuidarnos ni un segundo".

La puerta del salón se abre contemplas a la comitiva de las famiglias de medio oriente, pero algo dentro de ti te dice que no será una reunión muy agradable, en cuanto notas como una de ellas posa sus ojos en tu estúpido _Schiavo_…

0*0*0*0*0

Tiemblas de ira en cuanto llegas a la habitación azotas la puerta y brincoteas enojada

-¡Argh! ¡Maldita perra! –te llevas las manos a la cabeza

Y es que la dichosa princesa Sedva no había hecho otra cosa en la reunión que dedicarle miradas indiscretas a tu _schavio_ y él como idiota le respondía con una sonrisita ladina.

-Carmen-sempai, ¿estás bien? –interroga el ilusionista con su voz monótona del otro lado de la puerta

-sí, Fran estoy bien –dices entre dientes –voy a tomar un baño así que por favor no quiero que me molesten –agregas quitándote los zapatos

-De acuerdo Carmen-sempai, iremos a dar un paseo en las cercanías –se despide Fran

Al cabo de unos minutos estás en la bañera, el agua tibia relaja la tensión de tu cuerpo, sin embargo en tu mente no puedes borrar la imagen de la princesa Sedva y la forma en que Belphegor le correspondía con una sonrisa coqueta, pero quién se creía el imbécil, que estabas ahí tu pintada en la pared y que no contabas, ¡carajo!, si en las próximas horas veías al principito de 5ta ibas a darle una golpiza digna de competir con la que le dieron sus superiores un par de días antes.

-Imbécil –murmuras internándote bajo el agua

Un sentimiento de inseguridad se apodera de ti, porque sabes que no tienes nada que te una a Bel, que ese bebé que esperas no es importante para él… por qué habría de ser importante para ti, te preguntas y la respuesta es sencilla, porque así no estarías sola, porque tal vez podrías aprender a dejar de lado esa amargura que siempre te ha poseído, todo es su culpa, su maldita culpa.

Sales del agua e inhalas con fuerza, las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos se confunden con el agua, si tu señor estuviera aquí, si él no se hubiera ido todo sería diferente…

Secas tu cuerpo mientras te observas en el espejo, aún no es tan notorio tu vientre, te preguntas como te verás cuando ya haya pasado más tiempo. Te colocas la bata, de repente la puerta se azota y lo escuchas gritar.

-Ushishishi _Ancella_ ¿dónde estás? –tiene un tono juguetón en su voz

Por todos los cielos, no se habían llevado a Bel con ellos, te ocultas detrás de la puerta y apagas la luz, no estás exactamente en la mejor condición para enfrentarte al idiota de Bel. Ocultas un par de agujas en tu cabello.

-_Ancella_ no vas a venir a jugar con tu príncipe –dice acercándose a la puerta

Contienes la respiración, y es cuando el estúpido príncipe abre la puerta, escuchas que camina a la bañera y tu aprovechas para salir, de repente sientes un rasguño en tu brazo

-shishi... -escuchas su risa a tus espaldas

Te ocultas detrás de uno de los sillones, es un maldito dejavu con todo y cuchillos incluidos, entonces recuerdas que Hayato comento algo acerca de que Bel usa hilos

-con que ese es el truco -susurras y llevas tu mano hacia una de las mangas de tu bata

El rubio guardián de Varia camina pausadamente por la suite...

-¡_ancella_ ven a jugar! -exclama

-Vaya, con que mi schavio quiere que juguemos -dices poniéndote de pie volteas lentamente para encontrarte con Bel, quien te observa boquiabierto, le dedicas una sonrisa ladina

-¿qué sucede _schiavo_?, ¿el gato te comió la lengua?-le retas colocando las manos en tus caderas

-ponte algo encima -balbucea

-¡oh! ¿Te incomoda verme así? –lo tanteas

-al príncipe no le inquieta, porque el príncipe ha visto mejores cuerpos –te responde fingiendo indiferencia

-Con que no te importa lo que ves –dices –bueno tal vez a Fran o a Hayato les guste verme así -cruzas los brazos y das un par de pasos

-¿ah? –susurra el rubio y te atrapa en sus brazos –ushishishi un príncipe nunca comparte sus juguetes -

Muerdes tus labios porque un escalofrío te recorre de pies a cabeza, una de sus manos viaja de tu cintura a tu cuello rozando con maldad tu pecho, mientras la otra acaricia tu vientre y llega a tu entrepierna

-_ancella_ di mi nombre -te susurra

-no -le dedicas una sonrisa sagaz y muerdes tus labios

Bel se separa violentamente de ti y te besa con una posesividad sorprendente, sabes que te está seduciendo, pero no puedes dejarle hacer lo que quiera contigo, por lo que de tu cabello sacas una de las agujas y la clavas en su nuca

-_ancella_ –se queja en tus labios

-_schiavo_ –le respondes con una risita

0*0*0*0*0

A la mañana siguiente te encuentras en el salón con tus camaradas, te sientas de inmediato y les dedicas una sonrisa.

-¿cómo te sientes Carmen-chan? –te interroga Nagi

-Radiante –respondes suspirando con entusiasmo

-Me alegra escuchar eso –agrega Ime

-Carmen-sempai, Bel-sempai está insoportable –se queja el ilusionista acercándose a ustedes

-¿Por qué lo dices Fran? –interroga la mujer de Varia

-Bel-sempai está mareado y tiene náuseas, a penas y se puede mantener en pie –explica el peliverde

Enarcas una ceja y das un sorbo al té que habían pedido tus compañeras

-qué extraño, Bel no ha comido mucho en estos días –recuerda Ime

-ni tampoco salió de paseo con nosotros anoche –asegura Nagi

-es como si el príncipe falso estuviera embarazado –comenta repentinamente el ilusionista

Sin quererlo abres los ojos como platos y sientes como las miradas de tus compañeras se clavan en ti

-¿Ustedes pasaron la noche juntos no? –te interroga la pelinegra en español y tu casi escupes el té

-¿Carmen-chan estás bien? –te pregunta Nagi

Haces una seña con tu mano para que se despreocupe mientras que tu compañera te dedica una mirada cómplice

Es entonces cuando Hayato llega con Bel al salón, el peliplata lo está ayudando a mantenerse en pie, la palidez en el rostro de tu schiavo es evidente por lo cual sientes un poco de pena, pero te dices que sobrevivirá, pues tú has pasado más días así.

-¿Alguien sabe qué es lo que tiene este imbécil? –interroga Gokudera ayudándolo a sentarse

-síndrome de Couvade –responde la pelinegra con una sonrisa burlona

Todos los presentes la miran

-Es cuando el padre comparte o absorbe los síntomas de su mujer embarazada –explica

No tienen tiempo de analizar las palabras de la esposa del jefe Varia cuando al lugar llegan la princesa Sedva y sus compañeras…

0x0x0x0x0

Al cabo de un par de horas, tuerces los labios, tratas de respirar profundo y de no convertir la reunión en una escena digna del marqués de Sade, sin embargo la actitud Lady Sedva para con tu _schiavo_, hace que ardas de ira por dentro.

-Creo que lo mejor es que tomemos un receso –sugiere Nagi dando un suspiro

-Estoy de acuerdo –agrega la pelinegra poniéndose de pie

-Perfecto –sonríe la mujer de medio oriente y se acerca a la silla donde se encuentra el rubio descansando

Tú te quedas sentada, porque sabes que si te levantas lo primero que harás es convertirla en una linda cactácea.

-Jefa ¿por qué tenemos que negociar con ellas? –interroga una de las chicas en su idioma

-Ninguna está a nuestra altura –se queja otra

-Ya lo sé niñas, honestamente si estás estúpidas quieren cualquier acuerdo o tregua tendrán que entregarme al príncipe en matrimonio –explica tomándolo de la mano

-entonces jefa ¿qué con haremos la negociación? –

-Lady Sedvia, por favor podría soltarle la mano a Bel –interrumpes acercándote al príncipe

-_ancella_ –susurra adormilado el rubio parece que no se ha recuperado

-solo estoy preocupada por el príncipe –te sonríe hipócritamente -¿qué es lo que tiene? –

-Síndrome de _Couvade_, es decir, yo le transmití mis síntomas del embarazo –respondes orgullosa llevando tu mano hasta tu vientre

La expresión de la mujer no tiene precio, su rostro se ha coloreado rojo de pura indignación

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con el príncipe Bel…? –balbucea molesta

-Digamos que Bel es un padre muy dedicado por eso hasta comparte conmigo las molestias –le respondes con una sonrisa inocente

La mujer se pone de pie y trata de intimidarte

-Me estás queriendo decir que tú tienes algo que ver con el príncipe Belphegor –susurra iracunda

-No le estoy queriendo decir, le estoy explicando señorita Sedvia que Bel y yo estamos esperando un hijo –

Las reglas son claras,una pareja comprometida en la mafia tiene los mismo derechos que un matrimonio, no pueden ser separados o comprometidos con algun otro miembro de una famiglia ajena en un tratado o negociación, solo el jefe es capaz de hacer algo al respecto.

-De ser así las negociaciones han terminado –amenaza –Y si ustedes fueran inteligentes se desharían de esta mujerzuela –les dice a tus compañeras

-Las reglas lo dicen claramente Sedva-sama -interviene Nagi -solo los jefes tienen la autoridad de convenir o anular un matrimonio entre famiglias... -

-No podía esperar nada más de una estúpida que no estuvo a la altura de un guardián Vongola –escupe la princesa

-Le aconsejo que actue con cautela Lady Sedvia, hablo en nombre de Vongola cuando digo que no deseamos que su famiglia sufra la pérdida de algunos de sus miembros por un conflicto innecesario –expresa Nagi con prudencia

-¿Cómo puedo tomar en serio las palabras de la esposa de un cobarde? –arremete

-Es una… -murmura enojado Hayato quien se ha mantenido al margen

-¿Está consciente de lo que está diciendo señorita? –interviene la representante de Varia

-Y mucho menos me importa la opinión de la amante de un bastardo –agrega Lady Sedvia

Un respiro de resignación escapa de los labios de la pelivioleta, observas como es que en su mano derecha aparece una lanza, mientras que Ime alza un poco su falda y de ella saca un par de pistolas.

Te quedas ahí de pie observando sorprendida a Nagi combatir y comprendes por qué ella solía ser un guardián de la famiglia Vongola.

-Al décimo le va a dar un ataque cuando se entere de esto –la tormenta Vongola se lleva los dedos al puente de la nariz

-Che, al jefe no le va a importar –expresa Fran monótonamente

-Creo que ya es tarde para intentar remediar las cosas ¿no creen? –opinas sacando tus agujas porque vas a asegurarte de desfigurarle el rostro a la estúpida princesita

Y es ahí cuando el caos se hace presente…

_no soy de nadie, no tengo dueño. _

**no sabe que se siente caer y caer **

* * *

XD detalles, pequeños detalles... Bel será un genio, pero se le olvidó un detallito, cof cof, y es cuidarse... ya hablando en serio, si van a hacer algo asi, cuidense o mjor no lo hagan ;P

XD ah sí, después de despertarse Carmen se vengó con la escena de Recalentado que subí a la colección de retazos jajaja, pero tbm a ella se le olvido el detallito de cuidarse (par de sonzos) para su info Bel ya tiene 28-29 años y Carmen 26 mas o menos, así q ya estan algo grandecitos...

tengo una escena extra en este capi q voy a subir a la coleccion de retazos, es como un dato curisoso, con respecto al consejo femenino de la mafia (si hay consejos de hombres tenía q haber uno de mujeres no?) todo es producto de mi retorcida imaginacion xD

Y sip, el sindrome de Couvadé es cuando el esposo o el padre absorbe ciertos sintomas, como los antojos, subir de peso, mareos y nauseas, pero depende de la persona... XD ni modo a Bel le tocó lo más incómodo...

Ah elegi una familia de medio oriente porque ahí todavía hay mas amm personas con títulos nobiliarios que en Europa, y pues le pone algo de condimento(?)

anyway...

creo q son mis notas por el momento... ;3;


	3. III

**Un príncipe escarlata**

"Toda mujer sueña con un príncipe azul, con ese hombre que va al rescate de la damisela en peligro, pero el tuyo no era así, era el peligro en sí mismo, era un príncipe escarlata."

* * *

*en un rincón* creo que ya es más q evidente que no me quieren *llora* pero como hoy estoy de buen humor y sé que quieren más de esta historia subiré el capi...

Ya saben, amm es un BelxOC o BelxLectora porque el nombre amm puede ser el suyo, en teoría solo nos quedan 2 capis...

Amm, advertencia... Bel siempre será Bel... XD

Y se lo dedico a Paz y a PL, q me dieron xD 2 ideas muy buenas jejeje espero q ellas entiendan la referencia...

* * *

**Usted… no sabe lo importante que fue**

III

Llegan a la mansión Varia donde los recibe el ruidoso capitán…

-¡Voi! Mujeres estúpidas quien les dijo que podían declarar una batalla contra la famiglia durante la reunión –reclama el peliplata

-Calma Squalo, que fue Nagi quien nos dio permiso de rebelarnos contra ellas –responde la pelinegra sin darle importancia al asunto

-¡Voi! Esa no es una respuesta… -

-Mira tiburón imbécil de ninguna forma iba a dejar que una zorra de supuesta alcurnia insultara a mi marido, así que si no quieres que yo te vuele la tapa de los sesos en este momento ¡cállate! –grita la mujer de ojos avellana

-¡Voi! –exclama el capitán incómodo –espero el reporte completo por la mañana –

-lo tendrás –

-Hey tú principito estúpido ¿qué es lo que tienes? –interroga Squalo al ver que Fran le está ayudando a mantenerse en pie

Ves al rubio quejarse pero no puede más que balbucear un par de palabras incoherentes

-Nada grave, solo debe de descansar un rato, Carmen ve con él y vigílalo –te pide Ime

0*0*0*0*0

Caminas por la mansión para desaburrirte pues en las últimas semanas todo ha estado muerto, ríes un poco, todo muerto en un escuadrón de asesinos.

Llegas hasta el salón de juegos donde descubres que se encuentra la princesita Varia y el _pesciolino_. Te sientas en uno de los sofás, observas con fascinación al par de infantes, Sphyr está practicando con una espada de madera que según has escuchado le regaló el propio Squalo, mientras que la pelinegra está sentada en el suelo con un libro ilustrado, jurarías que por el interés que le pone a las páginas, la princesa de tan solo 2 años está leyendo.

Te reconforta mirar a esos infantes, porque cualquiera habría pensado que cuando un niño pertenece a la mafia tiene que renunciar a su infancia y convertirse en un asesino a sangre fría.

De repente de la nada una nube de humo de color azul llena la mitad de la habitación

-¡Voi!-exclama sorprendido el mini Superbi y observas como es que se encarga de proteger a la hija de Xanxus

Toses un poco y te acercas al lugar, de entre la humareda se dibujan unas siluetas pequeñas, un escalofrío te recorre de pies a cabeza al escuchar las risillas infantiles.

-shishishishi -

-¡Voi! ¿Qué sucede aquí? –interroga el recién llegado capitán

Entonces en el centro del salón descubres la presencia de 3 infantes, ninguno parece rebasar los 5 años de edad, pero no es solo eso lo que te deja boquiabierta sino que el trío parece la versión mini de cierto rubio principito que tú conoces…

-¡Mamá! –gritan en coro los 3 en cuanto te miran frente a ellos

Y antes de que puedas procesar sus palabras, los pequeños se abrazan a tus piernas, ya que los tienes de cerca descubres que se tratan de una niña y dos varones.

-Esperen un momento –susurras algo nerviosa no entiendes que es lo que está sucediendo

-es mía –dice uno de los varones

-no, es mía –replica el otro pequeño

-¡ES MÍA! –gruñen los niños

-¡Voi! ¡Guarden silencio, mocosos del demonio! –interviene el capitán peliplata exasperado

Al instante el par de infantes guarda silencio mientras que la niña hala tu camisola para que le pongas un poco de atención y te dedica una sonrisa.

-shishishi, mamá –susurra antes de abrazarte con delicadeza

Un par de minutos después y con ayuda del capitán Squalo están tratando de descifrar lo que ha sucedido. Sin embargo el par de varones se encuentran demasiado ocupados peleando como para responder a cualquier pregunta que les hagan.

-shishishi –ríe la pequeña –Mi nombre es Eris tengo 5 años, ellos son mis hermanos mayores, Hades y Ares, somos trillizos, o mejor dicho, mis hermanos son gemelos idénticos y ellos conmigo son gemelos fraternales -explica

Tanto el capitán como tú se quedan sin habla ante las palabras de la pequeña niña rubia, porque para su edad les ha proporcionado una buena explicación. Entonces miras con atención a Hades y Ares, el par de niños son idénticos en todo, una cabellera rubia, ojos de un azul zafiro, piel blanca de porcelana, mientras que el cabello de Eris es más oscuro y sus ojos curiosamente tienen el mismo color que el tuyo, pero su piel es del mismo tono que la de sus hermanos. Los tres conservan los mismos rasgos físicos, esa nariz pequeña, labios delgados, rostro fino, todas esas características te recuerdan al idiota de Bel. Una vez más un escalofrío te recorre, porque no quieres admitir ese pensamiento que está cruzando tu mente

-Sus padres… ¿quiénes son sus padres? –balbuceas temerosa, es una broma una ilusión de Marmon…

-Nuestro padre es el guardián de la tormenta del Escuadrón Varia –anuncia Hades dejando de pelear con su gemelo

-Conocido como el _Prince Reaper_ –enuncia Ares

-El príncipe Belphegor –dictamina Eris

Respiras pesadamente, porque en esos cristalinos orbes no percibes ni un rastro de mentira, es más esas miradas sumadas a la sonrisa inocente que tienen están a punto de arrancarte un suspiro.

-¿Y su madre? –interroga el capitán Varia

-Mamá es una agente de la fundación –declara la pequeña Eris

-La llama _Negoziatore di Vongola_ –agrega Ares

-su nombre es Carmen –te sonríe Hades

Mueves la quijada sin pronunciar palabra alguna, debe de ser una broma de Marmon cortesía del imbécil de Bel, porque de ninguna forma podía ser posible…

-Tú eres nuestra mamá –responden en coro el trío infantes

Y justo en ese momento todo a tu alrededor desaparece…

0x0x0x0x0

-Carmen-chan ¿estás bien? –escuchas a Lussuria llamarte

Abres tus ojos perezosamente, observas el techo del salón parece que te quedaste dormida sin darte cuenta, lo último que recueras es estar soñando…

-Tuve un sueño muy… -balbuceas sin embargo

-¿mamá estás bien? –te interroga una vocecilla y tus ojos se encuentran con la figura de la niña rubia que clama ser tu hija

Nuevamente sientes como el aire te hace falta, mientras el guardián del Sol te sostiene y trata de tranquilizarte.

-Respira profundo Carmen-chan, no pasa nada malo –

-¡¿qué no pasa nada malo?! –exclamas alterada -¿de dónde salieron ellos? ¿Cómo que son mis hijos? ¿Acaso estoy esperando tres? –gritas agitada

-sh, Carmen-chan, respira profundo, eso es fácil –te dice dándote un abrazo cálido mientras tratas de respirar –mi pequeña, en Vongola hay algo que se llama la bazuka de los 10 años, por lo que Eris-chan me ha comentado ellos vienen de 6 años en el futuro, la _divinità_ me dijo que estaban en una pequeña fiesta jugando con los niños de los guardianes cuando accidentalmente les cayó una de las granadas experimentales de Giannini luego un humo azul los envolvió y lo siguiente que supieron es que se encontraron con su mamá pero más joven –

Suspiras ante la explicación, porque no es concebible pero en la mafia, cualquier cosa puede suceder

-¿Es eso cierto? –interrogas insegura

-shishishi, así es mamá –te sonríe la pequeña

-Eris ¿verdad? –La infanta asiente -¿cómo es que supiste que estabas en el pasado? -

-eso es obvio, una _divinità_ como yo tendría que saber lo que sucede –te responde esbozando en su inocente rostro una sonrisa de autosuficiencia idéntica a la del guardián de la tormenta Varia

Entonces sabes que la niña realmente es hija de Bel y por lo tanto tuya también, tomas una bocanada de aire, aún no entiendes bien lo que ha sucedido, pero observando de cerca a esa niña algo se mueve en tu corazón, ¿será acaso lo que llaman instinto maternal? Te preguntas; acaricias la mejilla de Eris, mientras ella solo cierra sus ojitos y sonríe con ternura.

-shishishi –ríen en coro Ares y Hades

Es cuando les dedicas una sonrisa, antes de que se sienten cada uno de ellos a tu lado y te abracen.

0x0x0x0x0

Tratas de mantener la calma, pero tu paciencia se está agotando rápidamente

-¡Voi! ¡Por última vez déjame en paz mocoso! –le grita exasperado el hijo del capitán a quien tu supones es Ares

-shishishi el pescecillo ¿está molesto? –lo tantea el rubio

-Lo voy a matar… -susurra el peliplata atacándolo y comienzan una nueva persecución por todo el salón

Escondido entre los sillones se encuentra Hades quien repentinamente da un salto para suministrarle una patada voladora a su gemelo.

-¡Maldito! –exclama el menor

Y ahí va de nuevo ese par, en el poco tiempo que has visto a tus hijos te has dado cuenta de que a diferencia de la mayoría de los mellizos normales que se quieren y se desviven el uno por el otro, Hades y Ares se detestan y se la pasan peleando, pero siendo hijos de Bel, esos niños podían ser todo menos normales piensas.

-¡Pero qué adorable eres _Hime_-sama! Nunca pensé que así de pequeña fueras tan linda –exclama emocionada Eris

Justo en el momento en que tu hija vio a la princesa Varia dio un gritito de emoción y se ha dedicado a jugar con ella, primero a las muñecas, luego a la comidita, ahora mismo Eris le está leyendo uno de esos libros ilustrados que _Hime_ adora. Por un momento crees que ella es la única normal de los tres, pero tu pensamiento se borra cuando accidentalmente sus hermanos interrumpen su pacífica lectura.

-¡Kaching! –exclama poniéndose de pie y propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro a los gemelos

Al cabo de unos minutos más todos los infantes y tú van en dirección de la cocina, el pequeño grupo va comandado por _Hime_, para variar va montada en los hombros de Sphyrna, con Eris detrás de ellos, quien sabes que por la expresión de su rostro quiere liquidar al peliplata, entretanto Hades y Ares van a tu lado.

Cuando cruzan por el recibidor se encuentran con cierta personita que se encontraba de misión.

-Ushishishi –en cuanto los trillizos escuchan esa risa se apresuran por el pasillo

-¡Papá! –gritan en coro antes de lanzársele encima al rubio

Bel entretanto no tiene tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya está tumbado en el suelo por culpa del trío infernal.

-¡_Ancella_! ¿Qué carajos es lo que significa esto? –te grita en cuanto apareces en su campo de visión

-Papa seguro que es guapo –ríe Eris abrazándose a su cuello

-¿No son adorables tus pequeños demonios? –le dices con voz dulce

-¿Mis pequeños demonios? –interroga el guardián Varia y es cuando se fija en los 3 infantes

Estás disfrutando de las expresiones fatales que se forman en el rostro de Bel, porque aun si quiere negarlo, todos ellos son idénticos a él

-shishishi –ríen en coro los trillizos

-¡_Uruse_! –grita indignado –esto es un broma de la ranita estúpida y tú _ancella_ ¿no es cierto? –

-Bel-chan deja de gritar el jefe está tomando una siesta en su oficina –interviene Lussuria

-Papa, papa –repiten los infantes sin soltarlo

-Ya veo que conociste a tus adorables hijos –agrega el guardián del sol –y no son ninguna ilusión, han venido de 6 años en el futuro -

-¡¿ah?! –exclama anonadado

-¡Voi! Supongo que los arduos entrenamientos del principito estúpido han rendido frutos –interviene Squalo desde la puerta del comedor -quien diría que tendrías tan buena puntería –se burla el capitán

-¡Uruse! –grita indignado Bel y ves como su rostro se colorea de rojo

-Papa siempre entrena, por eso es muy bueno con su puntería –asegura con inocencia Eris

-shishishishi él practica conmigo a lanzar los cuchillos –dice Ares

Squalo y Lussuria sueltan una carcajada y tú tratas de contener una risilla, por lo menos tus pequeños eran inocentes, porque tú sabías muy bien que Squalo no se refería a "esa" puntería

-Ya niños, es hora de comer –intervienes antes de que dejen peor al schiavo y bueno a ti también

0x0x0x0x0

-Ustedes dormirán en la sala, ¡fuera de aquí! –grita por enésima vez el rubio a los trillizos

-¡No! –responden en coro

-vamos a dormir con mamá, aún si a papá no le gusta –replica Hades en tono desafiante

-es cierto, no puedes prohibirnos estar con nuestra madre –agrega Ares

-Un príncipe puede hacer lo que quiera, ahora ¡fuera de aquí mocosos! –

Te sostienes el puente de la nariz, ¿por qué esos niños habían heredado el carácter de su padre? ¿Qué habías hecho para merecer algo así?

-¡Silencio! –intervienes enfadada porque quieres dormir pronto -¡Ustedes tres a la cama ahora! –gritas señalando el lecho

Los infantes te hacen caso y se meten a las cobijas, Bel por su parte te dedica una mirada de odio, no le das importancia y te recuestas en la orilla de la cama.

-¡che! –murmura indignado el rubio y se recuesta en un diván

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando por fin el trío infernal se queda dormido, no lo admitirían pero los niños estaban agotados de haber estado jugando todo el día, viéndolos dormir no puedes evitar recordar a su padre, engañosas criaturas, cómo es que tenían una expresión tan inocente para dormir y no eran así despiertos.

-Finalmente –anuncias

Bel se acerca a ti peligrosamente te toma de la mano y te saca de su habitación, te lleva hasta tu dormitorio y se encierran ahí.

-_Schiavo_ ¿Qué…? –le interrogas pero atrapa tu rostro con sus manos y te besa

Desde que habían regresado de la misión del consejo ustedes habían comenzado a dormir juntos, no podían considerarse una pareja propiamente dicha, pero a ti te beneficiaba que Bel sufriera tus síntomas y él… bueno, él era masoquista.

Te arrastra a la cama y te dedica una sonrisa afilada

-¿por eso estabas de tan mal humor? –lo tanteas con burla

-cállate _ancella_ –se queja dándote una mordida en el cuello

0x0x0x0x0x0

Despiertas a causa de todos los gritos y el caos que reina en la mansión

-¡Trío de demonios se van a calmar o los convertiré en brochetas! –reconoces la voz de Levi

-shishishi, ¡uruse tako! –grita uno de los gemelos

Tratas de moverte pero el posesivo abrazo del esclavo no te lo permite y aun si no quieres admitirlo es agradable despertar a su lado, pero el repentino sonido del cristal romperse en mil pedazos te pone en alerta

-¡La vitrina del jefe! –grita desesperado el guardián del relámpago

Abres los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿La vitrina del jefe?, ese mueble de cristal donde guarda la mayoría de sus bebidas preferidas, eso seguro que despertó a todos los ocupantes del castillo y también a Xanxus, un escalofrío te recorre de pies a cabeza, por el amor de Dios, tienes que ir por ellos, porque de lo contrario el jefe iba a asesinar al par de diablillos

Te levantas apresurada, te envuelves en una de las batas y descalza corres por los pasillos de la mansión rogándole al cielo que el jefe aún no los haya encontrado. Te patinas antes de llegar hasta el salón y recuperas el aliento como puedes.

-¡Hades, Ares venga acá! –gritas

-¡mamá! –lloriquean en coro al momento en que te ven

-¡Mocosos infernales los voy a matar! –amenaza Levi apuntándoles con una de sus parábolas

-Ni lo intentes Levi A Tan –dices con una voz letal y tratas de sacar tus agujas pero descubres que las dejaste en tu habitación

-Apártate –te ordena el guardián del relámpago tratando de intimidarte

Sientes a tus pequeños temblar detrás de ti

-Maa… maa, Levi, por favor cálmate –interviene Lussuria y notas que tiene entre sus brazos a Eris –y ustedes tienen suerte de que el jefe y el capitán hayan salido –

Por un momento sientes tu cuerpo relajarse

-¿en serio? –interrogas aliviada

-así es, Tsuna-chan los mandó llamar a la mansión –

-Y se llevaron a la princesa –se queja la pequeña rubia

-No Eris-chan, _Hime_-chan fue a visitar a Nono –le explica el guardián del sol –Ime-chan también se llevó a Sphyrna -agrega

-Entiendo –suspiras

De repente al lugar llega cierto rubio…

-El príncipe tiene hambre, _Ancella_, ¡mi desayuno ahora! –te ordena sin siquiera preguntarte si los niños están bien o si tú estás bien

-Escúchame bien _schiavo_, yo no te voy a hacer nada de desayunar, si quieres comer, cocínate algo tú mismo ¿no presumes de ser un genio? Preparar cualquier alimento no debe representar desafío alguno –respondes enojada

-mamá –Ares jala tu bata tímidamente –tengo hambre –

-yo también –asegura Hades

Esos ojitos azul zafiro te miran suplicantes

-pues vamos a desayunar –les sonríes –Eris, tú también ven con nosotros –le dices a la pequeña rubia quien baja de los brazos de Lussuria para seguirte a la cocina

Mientras tanto a tus espaldas Bel está hirviendo de ira, porque de ninguna forma podías dejar de prestarle atención a él, a un príncipe.

0x0x0x0x0

Das un suspiro y agradeces que parte del escuadrón de Lussuria te haya ayudado a reconstruir la vitrina del jefe, ahora el único problema que te queda resolver es cómo vas a reponer todas esas exclusivas bebidas.

-No será mala idea que todo pase a la cuenta de Bel –recuerdas sacando de tu cartera un par de plásticos con tu nombre grabado –jeje, seguro que le da un ataque cuando vea el estado de cuenta –te burlas

Sospechosamente la mansión ha estado demasiado silenciosa, lo que te hace preguntarte dónde se han metido esos demonios y qué estarán haciendo, caminas por los pasillos buscando cualquier rastro de los trillizos.

-¡Oka-san! –te llama una vocecilla

-¿oka-san? –interrogas a la niña que viene en brazos de Lussuria

-mamá en japonés –te responde

Y es cuando notas que ambos vienen de la sala de entrenamiento, por su apariencia parecen haber practicado ese par de horas

-¿con que sabes japonés? Pero que niña tan interesante y ¿qué más sabes hacer? –le interrogas

-shishishi, una _divinità _como yo sabe hablar italiano, español, francés, griego, japonés e inglés –responde orgullosa

-¿ah sí? –le dices acariciando su cabello

-Y no solo eso Carmen-chan, Eris-chan es muy talentosa en el combate, ha soportado una sesión de Muay Thai -

-¿Muay Thai? -

-shishishi, yo me ejercito en el Muay Thai con Luss-nee, porque voy a convertirme en la guardiana del sol de la princesa –te responde orgullosa

No tienes tiempo de responder cuando escuchas una explosión seguido de un par de disparos proveniente de uno de los salones cercanos, seguidos de las vocecillas de los gemelos.

-Por el amor de Dios… -susurras corriendo al lugar de los hechos

Te asomas y descubres que los gemelos se están peleando.

-¿por qué no te mueres? –susurra uno de los varones con una granada en las manos

-mejor muérete tú –responde el otro apuntándole con una pistola

Un escalofrío te recorre de pies a cabeza, lo que traían en las manos no eran juguetes, pudiste reconocer de inmediato que esas armas eran parte del inventario del escuadrón.

-¡ahora sí que la han hecho pequeños demonios! –gritas enojada y sin dudarlo les lanzas un par de agujas con sedantes a los niños

Los infantes sueltan un quejido de dolor y se retuercen en el suelo, te acercas a ellos y los separas, en sus ojitos cristalinos ves una expresión de terror dibujada, porque sin que lo hayas notado estás irradiando un aura asesina que podría poner a temblar a más de uno en Varia.

-mamá –murmuran en coro

-explíquense –exiges

-¡él! –se incriminan el uno al otro enarcas una ceja con impaciencia

-era un duelo –

-¿duelo? –

-Solo puede haber un Dios en el Olimpo -

-¿Cuál Dios? ¿de qué hablan? –insistes enfadada y tomas de la oreja a ambos infantes

-¡itte! -

-¡duele! -

-Ushishihsi, los mocosos han hecho enojar a la _ancella_ shishishishi –se burla desde uno de los sillones el idiota del principito

No habías notado que Bel estaba en el lugar

-¿Tú les diste la idea? –

-Ushishishi, un mocoso menos, una preocupación menos –te responde el maldito imbécil con esa sonrisita estúpida

Y ahí es cuando sientes que tu corazón se detiene sin pensarlo un segundo te acercas al rubio, con todas tus fuerzas le propinas una bofetada que resuena por todo el salón

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil!, ¡inconsciente, irresponsable! –le gritas tomándolo del cuello de su gabardina –egoísta, eres un maldito bastardo –reclamas -¿por qué? Si no estabas dispuesto a asumir la responsabilidad ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué me hiciste esto? –lo sacudes –lo entiendo, sé que yo no te importo en lo absoluto, pero ellos, ellos son tus hijos, tuyos –señalas a los gemelos que están sentados en el suelo –¡estúpido!, son tu sangre, tu carne, ¿es que acaso realmente no tienes corazón Belphegor? – lo confrontas

Sin embargo el guardián de la tormenta se queda en silencio, un par de lágrimas corren por tus mejillas.

-¡Carajo! –gritas exasperada y sales prácticamente corriendo del lugar

Te subes en uno de los autos y cuando estás a punto de arrancar se abre la puerta del pasajero.

-espera _mitéra_, yo quiero ir contigo –te dice con timidez uno de los gemelos

-¿Hades? –interrogas porque ya habías notado que tu primogénito tenía un lunar en el cuello en forma de luna menguante del lado derecho y Ares lo llevaba del lado contrario

Asientes y esperas a que suba, antes de partir de la mansión…

_Mi destino es el que yo decido el que yo elijo para mí _

**que se ha quedado clavada en mi piel **

* * *

Bel... Bel.. Bel... XD en serio no solo embaraza a la chica en la primera noche, sino q esperan trillizos(?) la vdd eso m causó tremenda gracia, ah si me inspire en el fic de Paz de nuestros hijos, pero con un toque diferente(?)...

Y si, Bel es un imbécil e inmaduro... -3- , tbm XD ese trío infernal me fascina... idénticos a Bel... peligrosamente indénticos! originalmente quería q fueran solo gemelos Hades y Ares, pero dije debía de haber alguien neutral, es decir Eris, ah, y sip Eris admira demasiado a la princesa Varia, es como su hermana mayor

Carmen, bueno creo que ella toma las cosas con un poco más de madurez, pero pobrecita casi le da un infarto cuando se entera...

Creo q eso es todo, y en vista de q ya no me quieren *vuelve a llorar en un rincón* pues subiré lo que resta del fic y me dedicaré a la Galería, en fin, nos leeremos...

MCR77 off~


	4. IV

**Un príncipe escarlata**

"Toda mujer sueña con un príncipe azul, con ese hombre que va al rescate de la damisela en peligro, pero el tuyo no era así, era el peligro en sí mismo, era un príncipe escarlata."

* * *

XD ah, ahora sí 5 vdd? y no me he ido por voluntad, yo tbm como Tsuna tengo papeleo que hacer y me esclaviza! ;3;

de hecho no iba a subir, xq ando medio triste porque eliminaron a Italia (si recuerdan la mitad de los de Vongola xD le va a Italia) y a Japón, la mayor parte de la décima generación es Japonesa wua wua wua

Ah sí, la moraleja de Bel y Carmen, es... xD no sean sonzos y si no están bn para hacerse responsable, cuidense...

mmm, ah tengo un diario en tumblr de dibujitos entre ellos hay un par de mis fics, pero son experimentales, x si quieren curiosear...

Advertencia:... incoherencias en mi linea del tiempo

* * *

**como ha destrozado a éste corazón**

IV

Conduces por la carretera sin un rumbo fijo, tu cuerpo aún arde de ira después de lo que ha sucedido.

-_mitéra_ –susurra Hades

-¿eh? –le contestas algo distraída

-¿a dónde vamos? –te interroga

-ah… probablemente a la mansión Vongola –respondes

Das un suspiro y no quieres admitirlo pero una vez más te has dejado llevar por la situación, pero todo es culpa del estúpido schiavo, todo, esa noche en la misión, la mañana siguiente, el fracaso del Consejo, la llegada de los niños a esta época, el que los gemelos destruyeran la vitrina del jefe…

Un escalofrío te recorre de pies a cabeza, das un volantazo y detienes el auto, Squalo y el jefe estaban en la mansión Vongola, si ibas allá tendrías que explicar el por qué de tu visita, lo que incluía la llegada del trío infernal, sus travesuras… y la vitrina.

-¿_mitéra_? –te llama la atención

Masajeas tus sienes y respiras profundo

-No creo que sea buena idea, amm iremos a comprar las bebidas del jefe Xanxus –respondes continuando con la marcha

-ok –asiente el rubio

Al cabo de unos minutos…

-Hades, me quieres explicar por qué estabas peleando con tu hermano –le interrogas

-mmm, era un duelo, el estúpido de Ares dijo que solo podía haber una _divinità_ en el Olimpo –te responde

-Y ahí va de nuevo los dioses, quiero los detalles por completo –le dedicas una mirada escalofriante

Hades asiente y continua –Mamá debe de saber que Papá es un príncipe –hace una pausa -y nosotros 3 somos divinidades del Olimpo, Hades, Ares y Eris, no podíamos ser menos –contesta

-¿Quién eligió los nombres? –

-Papa eligió los de mis hermanos y tú elegiste el mío –

-Por qué no me sorprende que Bel quisiera que sus hijos fueran El dios de la Guerra y la diosa de la Discordia, mmm y tú el Dios del Inframundo –comentaste

-Algo así, pero papá odia mi nombre, no papá me odia a mí nada más –confiesa el rubio desviando su mirada

-¿te odia? Tú eres el primogénito en teoría Bel debería de tenerte en mayor estima que a los demás –dices

-No es así, papá solo tiene ojos para mis hermanos –responde con un tono de decepción –él siempre dice que yo tengo el nombre de un perro y que debo de desaparecer –susurra dolido

-¿qué? Ese hijo de… -respiras pesadamente si viajabas en la bazuka de los 10 años ibas a golpear al schiavo hasta hacerlo entrar en razón -¿Y cómo es el futuro, tu padre y yo… amm estamos bien? –cambias de tema

-sí, papá sigue en el escuadrón y vive con Ares y Eris –responde –yo vivo con mamá –te sonríe –¡ah! y también están mis padrinos, mi madrina me entrena mucho, es una espartana pero para una divinità como yo no es nada shishishishi -

-¿tu madrina? -

-Lal –

-¿Lal Mirch?, si Lal es tu madrina, entonces tu padrino… –

-Collonelo –sonríe –él también me entrena y es quien algunas veces me cura de las heridas que me quedan después de entrenar con Lal –

-Ya veo –suspiras al estacionar el auto en una vinatería –mi divinità, acompáñeme a reponer las bebidas del iracundo jefe –le dices extendiéndole la mano

El infante te dedica una sonrisa dulce y asiente…

0x0x0x0x0

-Bel- sempai, por última vez puede decirle a su versión mocosa que me deje en paz –pide el peliverde con su característico tono indiferente

-¡Uruse rana estúpida! –le grita el rubio desde el sofá

-ushishishi, lo ves ranita estúpida mi papá está de acuerdo en que me deshaga de ti –ríe Ares lanzándole un cuchillo en la cabeza al ilusionista

-¡Ah! Mocoso ya déjame –se queja –hey pequeña por qué no le dices que se detenga -

-estoy aburrida, además odio a las ranas –la pequeña rubia hace una mueca de asco en su rostro –especialmente los renacuajos -

-Shishishishi, hermanita, si nos deshacemos de la rana ahora no habrá renacuajo después ¿no es así? -

-¡Ah! Shishishi tienes razón hermanito –sonríe misteriosamente la menor

Fran traga saliva al sentir un aura peligrosa proveniente del par de mocosos con complejo de deidad olímpica. Y de la nada comienza la persecución de los niños contra el ilusionista, mientras tanto el rubio guardián de la tormenta se encuentra recostado en uno de los sofás con la mirada perdida en el techo, aún si no desea admitirlo su mejilla todavía le duele a causa de la bofetada que la estúpida _ancella_ le había propinado hace un rato.

-¡Tsk estúpida! -murmura

El sonido del teléfono le distrae momentáneamente del enojo que aún hierve en él.

-¡Carmen-chan! –exclama Lussuria hablando por teléfono

Sin apartar la mirada del techo Bel escucha con atención la conversación del guardián del sol

–sí, están bien, todos ellos, si, también él, jajaja, no cariño no diré nada –susurra por la bocina

¿por quién preguntaría la _ancella_? Su obligación era pensar en él, no en los mocosos, meditaba el príncipe sin dejar de prestar atención

-Ime-chan llamó, dijo que no tienes que preocuparte por el resto del stock de Xanxus-sama, ella y Nono lo van a reponer –le informa Luss

_Del otro lado de la bocina…_

-Esa es una buena noticia –le dices a tu compañero mientras guardas en la cajuela las botellas –si todo sale bien les regalaré unos chocolates –agregas estirando tu mano para que Hades camine contigo

-Mira quien anda por aquí –escuchas una voz a tus espaldas

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vimos Carmen –dice otra persona

Das media vuelta y te encuentras con ciertos hombres que creías que habían muerto

-Franz, Vuk –les sonríes al par que tienes enfrente

-Carmen-chan, ¿con quién hablas? –te llama del otro lado de la bocina Lussuria

-¡Ah! Luss, amm me encontré con unos amigos, llegaremos por la noche –dices

-de acuerdo querida, diviértete y ten cuidado –se despide Lussuria y cuelgas

0x0x0x0x0

Te encuentras en un restaurante de mariscos conversando con Franz y Vuk, los antiguos guardaespaldas de Lord Ádis y desde aquel incidente ustedes no se habían visto.

-¿Y por qué el uniforme militarizado? –te interroga Franz

-Es uno de los beneficios de mi nuevo trabajo –respondes un poco incómoda, te alegras de haber dejado tu saco en el auto, porque sino cómo es que les ibas a explicar que ahora estabas en la mafia

-Cuéntanos Carmen ¿qué has hecho en todo este tiempo? –pregunta Vuk sino mal recuerdas el hombre es eslovaco

-Sí Carmen, después de lo que pasó desapareciste sin dejar rastro alguno –inquiere Franz

-¡Eh!, digamos que recibí una oferta muy buena y tuve que dejar todo en España para venir inmediatamente a Italia –contestas rápidamente

Entre tanto Hades está concentrado en colorear el mantel que le había regalado la mesera cuando llegaron

-por cierto de quién es el niño, porque no creo que sea tuyo, no recuerdo haberte visto la panza en los últimos años –te dice juguetonamente Vuk

-de uno de mis compañeros de trabajo –respondes apresurada porque no podías decirles que era tu hijo del futuro, al que justamente estabas esperando

La mesera llega con sus órdenes y uno a uno va entregando los platillos, pero cuando le sirven la sopa de mariscos a Vuk, unas náuseas te invaden.

-¡No de nuevo! –exclamas moviendo la cabeza

-¿sucede algo malo Carmen? –te interroga Franz

-disculpen, es solo que el olor me provocó un poco de asco –dices respirando profundo

-¿estás bien _mitéra_? –te pregunta algo alarmado Hades

-sí, estoy bien, es normal –le dices al pequeño

El par de hombres te miran desconcertados, esbozas una sonrisa

-créanlo o no, estoy embarazada –confiesas al tiempo que tus dedos acarician los mechones rubios de Hades

Sin que te des cuenta el par de hombres intercambian miradas sombrías.

_Un par de horas después en la mansión Varia…_

Cierto rubio guardián de la tormenta lanza contra la pared el teléfono de la sala de estar, después de que la estúpida _ancella_ le hubiera colgado, su cuerpo temblaba a causa de la ira, cómo era que esa mujer se atrevía a dejarlo solo con el par de mocosos y no solo eso estaba de paseo con otros hombres, la _ancella_ no tenía ningún derecho a ver a cualquier otro hombre que no fuera el príncipe.

-¿A qué hora regresa Carmen-chan, Bel? –le interroga el hombre del mohicano a sus espaldas

-¡Esa maldita perr...! –

-¡Bel-chan!-le interrumpe el guardián del sol con la hija más pequeña del príncipe en sus brazos -ten un poco de respeto, Carmen-chan es la madre de Eris-chan –

-¡Uruse! Acaso no escuchaste lo que esa... -el rubio hace una pausa y contempla la mirada sombría de su compañero -¿lo que ella me dijo? –

-Precisamente porque no lo escuche es que te estoy preguntando –

-¡La _ancella_ está divirtiéndose de lo lindo con sus amiguitos! –balbucea el príncipe –cómo se atreve, ella no es nadie para dejar aquí al príncipe -

-mmm y no te dijo ¿dónde estaba? -

-me importa un carajo donde esté y con quién por mi puede hacer lo que quiera –cambia de opinión el rubio

-Es que acaso ¿no te preocupa lo que le pueda suceder a tus hijos? –inquiere el guardián del sol

Y ahí iban de nuevo con el cuento de sus hijos, pero cuál era el afán de que él tuviera que preocuparse por esos mocosos

-¡Claro que no! Lo que le pase a cualquiera de estos niños infernales no me importa –responde el rubio

-Bel, mide tus palabras frente a tu hija –le llama la atención Lussuria

-pues que lo sepa la mocosa, que no me importa lo que le pase a ella, a cualquiera de los niñitos o a la estúpida _ancella_ –grita exasperado el príncipe y se deja caer en uno de los sillones

Entretanto la rubia da un salto ágil directo al suelo, para acercarse a su progenitor.

-shishishishi, papa, sabes que eso no es verdad –sonríe la pequeña rubia subiéndose en su regazo –tú mismo me lo dijiste, que tu no odias a mamá, lo que odias es que pierdes el control con ella, que no hay momento en el que dejes de pensar en mamá, que solo quieres tenerla para ti –explica Eris con una vocecilla cantarina –lo que más odias es que una simple _ancella_ te haya robado el corazón y no puedes soportar que alguien más la mire porque es tuya, absolutamente tuya y la prueba de eso, somos nosotros el _terzine__dell'Inferno _Shishishishi –explica la niña de ojos cristalinos

El rubio príncipe se queda boquiabierto ante las palabras de su hija, pues contra todo su orgullo todo lo que había dicho era verdad, no era que no le importaran los mocosos, sino que ellos le robaban la atención de la _ancella, _un príncipe no tenía por qué compartir con a su mujer, en el fondo él no quería admitirlo pero cuando había descubierto que eran trillizos los que ella iba a darle no pudo sentirse más orgulloso, porque eso había demostrado que la _ancella_ le pertenecía.

-maa... ma... -susurra Lussuria mirando la expresión de asombro del rubio -Bel-chan ¿quién lo diría? –ríe discretamente por un momento el representante del sol deseo tener en su poder una cámara porque era seguro que no se repetiría

-¡pappa! –llega corriendo Ares al salón

-¿qué quieres mocoso? –responde Bel recobrando su compostura

-Mamá está en peligro, el idiota de Hades llamó, dijo que estaban con unos hombres en el sepulcro de _il príncipe caduto _–explica el niño

-¿y…? –inquiere Bel sin dar mucha importancia

-¿Eris te suenan los nombres de Vuk y Franz? –

-¿Vuk y Franz?... ellos son los _traidoriti_ _cane_ –balbucea

De repente en el rostro de los niños se dibuja una expresión de terror, lo que hace que el guardián de la tormenta empiece a sospechar algo

_0*0*0*0*0_

-Lord Ádis, perdóneme por no venir antes, pero… -haces una pausa frente al sepulcro

Te sientas en la orilla y trazas círculos, sobre esa lápida de mármol, cómo era que te habías olvidado de ese hombre, de tu protector y benefactor, de ese amable príncipe azul con el que toda mujer sueña, habías conocido a Lord Ádis mientras estudiabas la Universidad, él era uno de tus profesores, te llevaba unos 8 años, era un hombre atractivo e inteligente, alguien que pensaba en el bienestar de sus semejantes antes que el propio, te convertiste en su adjunta y durante un tiempo ustedes convivían juntos día a día, poco a poco aprendiste todo acerca de su persona, Lord Ádis era último en la línea sucesoria de cierto país de Europa Oriental, una nación que con los problemas actuales estaba considerando dejar de lado la república y convertirse en una monarquía nuevamente, donde tu maestro era el príncipe sin corona que soñaba con sacar de la miseria a su gente, su plan era ascender al trono para ayudar a la situación procurar el bienestar del pueblo, claro que había oposición y amenazas de los extremistas, pero Lord Ádis se mantenía firme a sus ideales y no fue hasta que durante una de sus reuniones con representantes del parlamento hubo un atentado, uno del que no regresó más… niegas con la cabeza y limpias las lágrimas de tus mejillas.

-Mi lord, discúlpeme… -susurras

No puedes explicar con palabras lo que te había sucedido, cómo es que después de unirte a Vongola, poco a poco la tristeza de haber perdido al hombre de quien estabas enamorada se había borrado de tu mente y corazón, llevas una mano a tu boca, todo había empezado cuando conociste a Bel, a ese maldito bastardo sin corazón, de fríos orbes zafiro, de risa escalofriante, de cálidos labios y fuertes brazos, un suspiro escapa de tu boca, aun no querías admitirlo pero él estúpido _schiavo_ se estaba ganando tu corazón, tanto que había hecho que olvidaras a tan buen hombre.

-Mi lord, ¿me creerá usted que ahora soy parte de la mafia? Yo una diplomática –ríes –y no solo eso pronto me convertiré en madre –agregas llevando tu mano a tu vientre el cual ha crecido bastante en las últimas semanas y cómo no lo haría si esperas trillizos en lugar de 1 solo bebé

-Con que eso era –

-¿Quién lo hubiera dicho compañero? –

Escuchas las voces de Vuk y Franz a tus espaldas

-¿eh? –murmuras mirando al par de hombres

-Con que tú eras **eso** que quería proteger Lord Ádis, por eso se reunió con los Vongola –dice Franz encendiendo un cigarrilo

-A su perra preñada –murmura Vuk

-¿de qué hablan? ¿Vongola?, ¿lord Ádis se reunió con los Vongola? –interrogas incrédula

-no te hagas la que no sabes, es más que obvio que después de su muerte ellos fueron por ti, para protegerte –te dice Franz exhalando un poco de humo

-supongo que su plan era mantenerlos escondidos hasta el día que el bastardo que esperas naciera y así reclamar su trono –

-de esa forma no solo controlarían los negocios turbios de Europa Oriental, sino que también el poder político ¿no es cierto Carmen? –asegura Vuk

Miras desconcertada al par de hombres que tienes enfrente nada de lo que dicen tiene sentido para ti, sientes que es una broma de mal gusto, sin embargo cuando uno de ellos te dispara por instinto esquivas el proyectil, te pones de pie y de entre tus ropas sacas un par de agujas envenenadas para poner distancia entre ustedes.

-sí, estoy en la mafia –respondes -pero lo que llevo en el vientre no es a causa de Lord Ádis –agregas con una sonrisa torcida

-Carmen siempre pensé que no eras tan tonta, pero creo que me equivoque –te apunta Franz

Te ocultas detrás de una de las lápidas

-aquí los únicos estúpidos son ustedes –respondes observando a tu alrededor y creando un plan de escape porque no solo estás en desventaja numérica si no también física

-vamos querida, no creerás que no sabemos que ese vientre tan redondeado es el de la mujer que tiene como 5 meses de embarazo… -

No respondes y gateas entre las tumbas, sabes que no tiene caso explicarle al par de imbéciles que esperas más de una criatura, lo que te hace recordar que Hades está en el auto esperándote, escuchas una de las balas rozar la losa frente a ti.

-¡Mítera! –es su vocecilla diriges tu mirada a él y notas que se encuentra al final del pasillo

-Regresa al auto –le gritas desesperada

Pero han descubierto donde te encuentras, Franz te dispara una vez más y roza tu brazo izquierdo, te quejas de dolor, mientras Hades corre hacia ti.

-Vete –susurras entre quejidos de dolor

Es cuando Vuk atrapa a tu primogénito

-Mocoso, es una pena que tu no tengas vela en este entierro, pero acompañarás a nuestra amigo al inframundo –le dice el eslovaco

-shishishi, yo soy el amo del inframundo imbécil –responde el pequeño rubio y con la misma técnica que tu usas para las agujas hiere el ojo izquierdo del hombre

-¡pequeño bastardo! –brama soltando a tu hijo

Hades lo único que ha logrado es enfurecer al ex-guardaespaldas, pues lo toma del cabello y trata de estrellar su cabeza contra uno de los sepulcros, te apresuras a correr contra ellos, le lanzas un par de agujas con tu veneno más potente y lo tacleas con tu hombro izquierdo para que suelte a Hades, Vuk cae al suelo, ves como se retuerce en el suelo al no poder respirar bien, agita los brazos tratando de aferrarse a alguno de ustedes, abrazas a tu cuerpo a tu hijo y evitas a toda costa que contemple semejante escena, finalemente observas como es que el hombre se desvanece de una forma dolorosa, de repente tu cuerpo se siente liviano, tu estomago está revuelto unas enormes nauseas se hacen presentes, es la primera vez que has matado a alguien.

-Maldita perra –se queja Franz disparándote y esta vez acierta a tu pantorrilla derecha

Gritas de dolor

-_Mitéra_ –susurra asustado Hades

Aun a pesar del dolor y el miedo le dedicas una sonrisa a tu primogénito, tratando de infundirle valor.

-vas a correr hasta el auto y vas a llamar a Lussuria –le dices

Pero Franz te arranca de los brazos al pequeño

Con trabajos te pones de pie, no puedes permitir que le suceda nada, no puedes dejarte morir tampoco

-primero el mocoso y luego tú –amenaza Franz apuntándole en la cabeza

-cierra los ojos –le dices a tu hijo

-Ushishishi – resuena una risa en todo el lugar

De repente un cuchillo pasa por la mejilla del sujeto

-¿Quién anda ahí? –interroga Franz desesperado

-un plebeyo no tiene derecho a tocar al hijo de un príncipe como yo –

De entre los sepulcros aparece cierto rubio guardián de la tormenta varia, le dedicas una sonrisa

-_ancella_ estúpida, cómo puedes permitir que un perro atente contra mi sangre que llevas en tu vientre –te dice mientras sigue apuntándole a Franz

-¿este niño es tuyo? –señala a Hades

-shishishi, sí es sangre real como la mía –responde –y un perro como tú va a sufrir las consecuencias de si quiera haberlos mirado –

Aún con ese retorcido discurso Bel había admitido que tú, que sus bebés eran importantes para él, das un suspiro antes de que todo desparezca a tu alrededor porque con Bel aquí sabes que puedes estar tranquila.

_Quizá la culpa es mía por no seguir la norma, _

**que tan solo palpita con el sonido de su voz **

* * *

XD se los dije Eris es la neutral y la voz de la razón para un padre tan idiota que tiene... sip, Bel escucha más a su hijita, xq es lindita y se parece tanto a él como a Carmen

Ah, y amm xD hay un spoiler en el capi kufufufuf... a ver quién lo encuentra jajaja

De fuente muy cercana he notado que las mujeres de embarazo múltiple tienen un vientre más pronunciado que las que solo tienen un bebé.

Perdonen por no contestar sus reviews pero es q en serio q tengo como Tsuna un papeleo enorme y no tengo unReborn apuntandome pero ps ni modo a trabajar...

XD si, Bel, Genio y con buena punteria... ah xq tener un principe más si puedes tener a 3 deidades olímpicas xD

Ah sí, este fic es diferente, ya lo habrán notado... en el q sigue explicaré más a fondo mis razones si es q no lo han comprendido

Creo q es todo por ahora, xD mañana tocará el gran final(?)

PD. sí tengo un drabble con Eris y Sphyrna xD, pero no sé si sea lo q ya andan imaginando pero si estará random

PD2, no diganq estoy morida q en los retazos si he subido cosillas... ;P

PD3 Bye bi!


	5. V

**Un príncipe escarlata**

"Toda mujer sueña con un príncipe azul, con ese hombre que va al rescate de la damisela en peligro, pero el tuyo no era así, era el peligro en sí mismo, era un príncipe escarlata."

* * *

Hola, *desde su escritorio de cristal lleno de papeles y documentos* amm sí, ya sé q debí de haberlo subido, sin embargo como les mencioné ya no soy libre, estoy llena de papeleo y no saben como lo detesto *avienta todo del escritorio* lo odio! *Tsuna TYL le coloca la mano en el hombro y le dice "Te entiendo"* en fin

Pues aki está el capi final, ammm

Ah x cierto me pasó ese incómodo momento donde no sabes si un lector estaba contento o si te está amenazando xD...

Y otra cosa segun yo actualicé la portada del fic xD se supone q es amm esa escenilla con la q se m ocurrió el fic,

de cualquier forma mis dibujos los tengo en DA o en tumblr x si gustan curiosear

Advertencia: Bel siempre será Bel... xD

* * *

**Usted es fría y su maldad me hiela el alma**

V

Respiras pesadamente, un rítmico bip te va devolviendo a la realidad, con lentitud mueves la cabeza, te sientes cansada y aturdida, a tu mente llegan borrosos recuerdos de lo que te había sucedido, por unos segundos te quedas sin aliento y llevas tu mano a tu vientre. Tu brazo se siente pesado y acalambrado pero sentir tu abultado abdomen te tranquiliza.

Escuchas un leve gruñido y diriges tu mirada a su fuente, pero la escena frente a ti deja boquiabierta al instante, tallas tus ojos para comprobar que no estás soñando, porque Bel se encuentra recostado en el sofá completamente dormido, Eris está abrazada a su cuello, bajo su brazo izquierdo con su carita sobre su pecho está Ares y encima de su abdomen aferrado a su cadera se encuentra Hades, lo que más te sorprende es como la mano del rubio acaricia la cabellera de su primogénito.

-No es un sueño Carmen –reconoces la voz de Tsunayoshi y lo ves en el marco de la puerta -Lussuria ya les tomó ya un par de fotos, seguro que te entregará una copia –agrega al ver la expresión de tu rostro

-Tsunayoshi –susurras algo adolorida

-deberías de descansar, estar embarazada no es fácil y de trillizos mucho menos –te dice el castaño sentándose a un lado de ti

-¿cómo es que lo saben? ¿Realmente espero a ese trío? –

-lo confirmamos mientras te atendían, además ellos están aquí –señala a tus diablillos

-¿cómo está Hades? –

-solo tiene unos cuantos rasguños, el vendaje en la frente es preventivo –te contesta –todo fue gracias a que Bel llegó a tiempo –agrega

-pensé que no le importábamos –sueltas repentinamente

-Has estado inconsciente durante un día y medio –te comenta Tsuna –en todo ese tiempo Bel no se ha separado de ti, ni ha dejado a los niños solos, el muy insensato no ha comido nada –

Parpadeas un par de veces ante el comentario, el jefe Vongola debía de haberse golpeado la cabeza porque eso no suena al Prince Reaper.

-No me mires como si estuviera ebrio Carmen, todo lo que te digo es verdad –responde el jefe de la mafia con una sonrisa

-Ah, no yo… bueno es increíble lo que me dices –

-deberías de saber que Bel realmente nació en la realeza, como un príncipe, el segundo varón de la casa real, ¿sabes lo que significa cierto? El título de príncipe a secas y no príncipe heredero; ese título le pertenecía al primogénito y hermano gemelo de Bel, Raziel –

-¿Bel tiene un gemelo? –interrogas

-Tuvo, su relación nunca fue buena, ¡ja! que digo, su relación fue malísima siempre se encontraban compitiendo, si Raziel llegaba a morir, él tenía la posibilidad de convertirse en el príncipe heredero, fue un día cuando tenían 8 años que Bel terminó con su hermano, sin embargo Bel no se había dado cuenta de su fascinación por la sangre, en ese momento fue que se convirtió en el Prince Reaper, porque se encargó de liquidar a todos los habitantes del castillo y poco después se unió a Varia –te explica el castaño

Guardas silencio, es una historia escalofriante, pero de cierto modo puedes entender a Bel, el por qué de esa obsesión por ser el centro de la atención, por qué odiaba ser comparado con alguien más, por qué él se aseguró de ser el primero para ti, suspiras sonoramente.

-¿Qué sucedió con Franz? –

Tsuna hace una mueca de disgusto

-Se convirtieron en un expediente más para el escuadrón –

-No era mi intención, pero Hades… -tratas de justificarte

-Lo entiendo Carmen, nunca me ha gustado, pero era un caso extremo y aquellos que traten de dañar a algún miembro de mi famiglia, ya sea del pasado, presente o futuro, sufrirá las consecuencias –asegura con su voz autoritaria de jefe de la mafia

-¿Realmente soy parte de la famiglia Tsuna? –

-No sé qué te haya dicho ese par, pero es cierto que Lord Ádis tuvo una reunión conmigo, él estaba consciente de que lo habían traicionado y su mayor deseo era proteger a lo que más amaba –hace una pausa y te mira –tú –te señala –cuando Basil me informó acerca de cómo te encontraron, decidí que debías permanecer en Vongola, tal vez la mafia no sea el lugar más seguro, pero ya no estarías sola –explica

-¿por qué no me lo dijeron? –

-Fue su último deseo, "ojala mi _prinkípissa_ pueda hacer una vida con alguien más, espero que tenga muchos hijos y sea feliz en su nueva famiglia, es lo que merece" –cita el Vongola

-Lord Ádis –dices con un nudo en la garganta

-Y yo creo que tú también lo aprecias lo suficiente como para darle su nombre a tu primogénito, Hades –te explica

Te quedas boquiabierta, _Ádis_ en griego, Hades en español, sonríes con ironía, todo encaja.

-¿_mitéra?_ –escuchas una vocecilla

Observas en el sofá al niño de ojos cristalinos levantar un poco su rostro, para que encuentre su mirada con la tuya.

-¡MAMÁ! –grita con desesperación y torpemente se levanta

Lo que hace que sus hermanos y Bel también se despierte, al instante y sin que sepas cómo el trío infernal te abraza, sientes una opresión en tu pecho al ver esos rostros llenos de lágrimas.

-ya, ya no ha pasado nada –les dices con una sonrisa y acaricias sus cabezas

Mientras tanto el rubio permanece sentado en el sofá, sabes que te está viendo.

-La ancella es una estúpida –suelta

Desvías tu mirada pues en parte tiene razón, te expusiste a un peligro innecesario.

-Hazte para allá –le dice Ares a su gemelo

-no tú hazte a un lado –murmura Hades -Yo soy el hombre que más quiere mamá, es mía nada más –agrega

-no, ¡es mía! –

Tus gemelos empiezan a pelear de nuevo, pero antes de que los detengas

-¡A un lado mocosos!, El príncipe Bel es el único dueño de la ancella, nadie más –interviene Bel separando a los niños de ti –y de no ser por mí trío de diablillos ustedes no estarían aquí –luego te toma de la mano

Los pequeños se miran entre ellos con una expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros, luego una sonrisa aparece.

-shishishishi –ríen en coro -_Papà è geloso _–agregan haciendo una mueca de burlona

De repente se escucha un puf, al disiparse el humo de color azul ves que los niños han desaparecido

-¿dónde? –interrogas

-Debieron de volver a su época –dice el castaño –por cierto que coincido con ellos, tienen un padre celoso –señala a Bel quien no ha soltado tu mano

El rubio se queda boquiabierto

-pero yo no vi nada –se despide Tsunayoshi con una risita

Una carcajada escapa de tus labios y le das un abrazo al schiavo

0x0x0x0x0

Caminas con lentitud por la habitación de hotel, estás agotada por el viaje, lo primero que haces es recostarte en la cama y tomar una siesta después de todo aún falta un par de horas para la reunión.

Escuchas los pasos de tu acompañante, con precaución se sienta en el lecho y se acerca a ti, puedes sentir como Bel recuesta su cabeza en tu pecho y luego una de sus manos acaricia tu enorme vientre y como respuesta sientes un par de golpecitos en donde está su palma

-Demonios ¿por qué no pueden estar en paz? -susurra tratando de no despertarte

Abres uno de tus ojos mientras una sonrisa se forma en tu rostro, tratas de contener a toda costa el suspiro que quieres escapar de tus labios al ver a Bel de esa forma. Al cabo de unos minutos el rubio se queda completamente dormido y es cuando aprovechas para acariciar su dorada cabellera.

0x0x0x0x0

Masajeas tus sienes, estás muy cansada como para seguir lidiando con el príncipe Amir, Tsuna te había enviando a ultimar detalles y a recibir la firma de parte de esa famiglia, pero el malcriado príncipe se había pasado las últimas 2 horas revisando nuevamente todo el tratado. Algo te decía que el hombre lo estaba haciendo apropósito, pues era más que evidente tu estado, personalmente a ti no te avergonzaba estar embarazada, porque eso no mermaba tu habilidad o tu capacidad intelectual.

-Creo que eso sería todo ¿_signora_ Carmen? –

-señorita Carmen –aclaras y esperas que el hombre firme el documento

-Con que es soltera, ¡ah! Cualquier habría pensado que… no importa –te dedica una sonrisa

-soltera y sin ningún compromiso si es lo que deseaba saber –contestas fastidiada extendiendo tu mano

-¿Qué le parecería señorita, si le entrego el documento después de pasar la noche conmigo? Aunque creo que luego no querrá apartarse de mi lado –te dice quedándose con el

-¡Kaching! –interviene Bel

Miras al rubio y descubres que está respirando pesadamente, lo has hecho enfadar sin darte cuenta pero no habías dicho mentira alguna, ustedes no estaban comprometidos…

-Le sugiero que controle a su perro de ataque o las consecuencias… -

-ushishishi, plebeyo tú no eres nadie para ordenarle al príncipe Belphegor, mucho menos para posar tus ojos en su _ancella_ –responde el guardián de la tormenta

-Prince Reaper –se pone de pie –creo que no entiende su lugar, si la mujer ha dicho que no tiene compromiso yo puedo hacerle lo que quiera e incluso podría hacerme cargo del bastardo que espera –

Mala idea, observas cómo es que Bel sonríe torcidamente y saca sus cuchillos, eso marca el comienzo del caos porque los guardias no van a permitir que ustedes liquiden al príncipe Amir, de las mangas de tu camisola sacas un par de agujas y eliges un veneno adormecedor.

De repente sientes un terrible dolor en el vientre, aprietas la mandíbula y dejas que tu cuerpo descienda lentamente al suelo, Bel entretanto se encarga de los guardias, como puedes llamas a Lussuria, parece que se ha adelantado.

-Lussuria –susurras

-¿Carmen…? -

-Vengan por nosotros –balbuceas adolorida

0x0x0x0x0

Despiertas ligeramente confundida y agotada, afuera escuchas una pequeña discusión.

-entiende tú Belphegor, mientras ustedes no se comprometan oficialmente o tengan una ceremonia, ella es soltera para la mafia y puede ser pretendida por cualquier hombre –es la voz de Tsunayoshi

-¡Che! –se queja Bel y guarda silencio

-Y hasta que eso no suceda no puedes estar liquidando a cualquier hombre que coquetee con ella –dictamina el jefe Vongola

-Carmen-chan ¿cómo te sientes? –te dice Lussuria levantándose del sillón y te toma la mano

-como si un camión me hubiera pasado encima –respondes -¿dónde…? -

-Ah tus diablillos están en la sala de cuidados intensivos, están en la incubadora –

-¿cómo están? –

-Son prematuros por obvias razones, pero nada que con un par de días en el hospital más unas llamas de activación no pueda solucionar –te explica el guardián del Sol

Suspiras aliviada…

0x0x0x0x0

Tres meses después…

-Te toca relevo Carmen-chan –dice Lussuria entregándote a la menor de tus bebés

-¿cómo está mi linda Eris? –interrogas a la pequeña rubia antes de empezar a alimentarla

De repente la puerta se azota y ves a Bel en el marco

-¡Estúpido Schiavo! ¿Qué haces? –te quejas con el rubio

Sin embargo te ignora, solo toma tu mano izquierda violentamente y sientes algo frío recorrer uno de tus dedos.

-Dile a las plebeyas de Vongola que te ayuden, en 1 mes se llevará a cabo la ceremonia –dice antes de irse de la habitación

-¿qué? –interrogas confundida

Miras tu mano y tu quijada se cae, observas en tu mano un extravagante anillo con una enorme piedra de color escarlata incrustada en él, tu mente trata de comprender lo sucedido

-Felicidades Carmen-chan –dice Lussuria con una sonrisa –parece que Bel te ha propuesto matrimonio -

0*0*0*0*0

La sesión ha terminado y Hades se ha quedado dormido, lo acomodas en tus brazos mientras te pones de pie, caminas por los pasillos del centro diplomático, pero te detienen un par de agentes.

-¿sucede algo malo? –interrogas

Ambos hombres se te quedan mirando y es que después del atentado contra el representante de los Balcanes se ha comenzado una investigación de los miembros del comité y los demás diplomáticos, todo apunta a una revancha de parte de alguna famiglia de la mafia, mejor dicho quieren inculpar a Vongola, pero qué inocentes, la mafia no se pondría a reparar en alguien de tan poca influencia, lo que le había sucedido al hombre era un ajuste de cuentas de algunos apostadores, al menos la Fundación te había dado esa información, sabes que no hay forma en que la organización que Hibari lidera se equivoque.

-su identificación y la del niño –te dice el más alto dedicándote una mirada despectiva

Como puedes sacas de tu bolso sus identificaciones y las entregas

-¿Quién es el padre del niño? –interroga el mismo

-Soy madre soltera –respondes

-¿de quién es el niño? -insiste

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿una mujer no puede ser madre soltera o qué? –balbuceas

-escúchame bien –te arrincona contra la pared

-¿Qué sucede aquí? –interrumpe una de las jefas de la cámara

-Esta mujer se niega a decir quién es el padre de este niño –explica

Con discreción arreglas el cuello de tu vestido y sacas esa flor de 8 pétalos con ornamentas interiores.

-¡Ah! Vamos, no estamos en el siglo pasado como para juzgar a una mujer que ha decidido ser madre soltera, especialmente si fue a una clínica para concebir –responde

El oficial te mira sin estar convencido

-si me disculpa tengo otras cosas que hacer –respondes quitándole de las manos tus identificaciones

La mujer te dedica una sonrisa y sabes lo que significa, ella es parte de otra de las famiglias de la mafia y miembro del Consejo Femenil, por lo cual te ha ayudado.

Subes al auto y conduces por la carretera, estás atenta para que no te sigan, el incidente de hace unos minutos de hace recordar que no es cierto que seas madre soltera, estás jodidamente casada con el príncipe Belphegor.

Fue poco después de que los niños cumplieran 4 meses de nacidos que Bel y tú se casaron, fue una ceremonia extravagante, el _schiavo_ no reparó en gasto alguno, aunque Vongola y Varia también te ayudaron, pero no fue eso lo que quedó en tu mente sino lo prueba de lo que Bel sentía por ti.

**Flash Back**

En uno de los salones de la mansión…

Inhalas con fuerza, aún no puedes creer que estás sucediendo, es más ni siquiera sabes si quieres casarte realmente con Bel, es cierto que te habías enamorado del imbécil del _schiavo_, que cuando sus diablillos nacieron te hizo una mujer muy feliz, ¿pero él? ¿Qué es lo que sentía por ti?, una boda no era sinónimo de felicidad o de amor, tal vez solo era un capricho de la tormenta Varia, debías de detener esta locura.

Al verte tan inquieta cierta pelinegra llama tu atención.

-Carmen tranquila, cumpliremos todo el protocolo de la boda -

La primera en acercarse a ti es Nagi, es sorprendente cuán rápido se ha recuperado de su embarazo.

-Algo viejo –dice poniéndote el dije que Lord Ádis te regaló cuando te graduaste

-Algo nuevo –Haru coloca el Velo de fina seda sobre tu cabello, la castaña también tiene poco de haber dado a luz

-Algo azul –sonríe Kyoko entregándote el ramo y en él descubres entre todas las flores rojas una solitaria pero lindísima rosa azul

-Algo prestado –Ime abre una caja de terciopelo

-¿esa no es…? –balbuceas en shock

Todas las chicas asienten

-la misma –responde con alegría Haru

-¿cómo…? Él jamás… -niegas al borde de las lágrimas

-Nos la entregó hace un rato –agrega Kyoko

-esto representa lo que Bel siente por ti –te aseguran colocando su tiara sobre tu cabeza

-estúpido _schiavo_ –sollozas con una sonrisa

-Chicas, ya es hora –se asoma por la puerta Izumi quien lleva en sus brazos a Hades -¡Ah! Te ves preciosa Carmen -sonríe

-Pues vamos, si nos retrasamos al novio le va a dar un infarto –dice Nagi

**Fin del Flash Back**

Una risilla escapa de tus labios ante el recuerdo, suspiras y das la vuelta por la carretera, hoy es Sábado, es día de visitar al resto del _terzine__dell'Inferno, _o como los ha apodado el capitán Squalo el _morte__Duo_.

Te estacionas y bajas del auto, en el jardín lateral encuentras un día de campo improvisado, donde se encuentran algunos de tus compañeros, los niños y tus diablillos.

-Buen día –Saludas al noveno quien desde su silla de ruedas disfruta del paisaje.

-Buenas tardes Carmen, Hades –te responde

-Los niños están jugando –te avisa Ime entregándole una taza de té al ex jefe Vongola –vamos siéntate –te invita y tu aceptas

Miras a tu alrededor y ves dónde se encuentra tu hija, para variar se encuentra con la princesa Varia, desde que aprendió a hablar y caminar Eris se pasa los días tratando de llamar su atención.

-_Hime_, _Hime_ –repite tu pequeña Eris andando detrás de la niña pelinegra

Eris cae de sentón al suelo, luego ves como _Hime_ se detiene y coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de Eris, acaricia con suavidad su cabello y pronto la pequeña olvida que va a llorar. Sonríes porque sabes que aunque la pequeña pelinegra aparente una actitud fría hacia los demás es muy dulce con las personas cercanas a ella.

-¡_pesce_! –se lanza Ares sobre el niño peliplata –_pesce_ –repite aferrándose a él

-¡Voi! ¡Mocoso déjame en paz! –grita desesperado el hijo de Squalo cuando tu diablillo empieza a jalarle el cabello

No puedes evitar reír, Ares admira al menor de los Superbi, pero siendo tan orgulloso como lo es su padre nunca lo va a admitir y el peliplata se mantiene al pendiente de él, aunque no es comparable a la dedicación que le da a la princesa Varia. Pronto dejas que Hades baje a jugar o mejor dicho a molestar a su gemelo, porque sabes que tu primogénito no se lleva bien con él.

-tonto –le dice Hades a modo de saludo

-no, tú tonto –responde Ares

Comienzan a discutir, luego se avientan y ahí empiezan a pelear en el suelo, vas a detenerlos cuando una voz se escucha.

-¡Mocosos, quietos ahí! –

-¡¿Papá?! –exclaman en coro cuando Bel los separa y ahora se abrazan a él

-_schiavo_ –le saludas con una sonrisa

-ushishishi –se sienta a tu lado

-Carmen, esperábamos que llegaras más temprano –

-Solo un contratiempo con unos de los agentes de interpool –respondes sin darle importancia –que querían saber quién era el padre de mi Hades –explicas –y evidentemente les expliqué que soy madre soltera –agregas

Ves como Bel se pone de pie con una mueca de indignación en su rostro

-¡_Ancella_! –grita y se va de la mesa

Te pones de pie y lo sigues,

-schiavo, ¿estás enojado? -Lo tanteas porque sabes que es más que obvio –vamos Bel, tu sabes que en el consejo no puedo decir que mi Hades es hijo del ilustrísimo príncipe Belphegor –agregas ceremoniosamente

-¿Ah? Entonces ancella admites que soy un príncipe –

Abrazas a Bel y sonríes

-Ajá, mi príncipe no es un príncipe azul, es un príncipe escarlata –le susurras al oído –mi príncipe Belphegor –añades dándole un beso

-_Principessa_ –te corresponde el rubio invadiendo tu boca –dilo de nuevo –te pide cuando se separan

-¿decir qué _schiavo_? –te haces la desentendida

-_ancella_ –murmura indignado

Una carcajada escapa de tus labios, amabas jugar de esa forma con Bel, porque así nunca perderías su atención. Toda mujer sueña con un príncipe azul, con ese hombre que va al rescate de la damisela en peligro, pero el tuyo no era así, era el peligro en sí mismo, era un príncipe escarlata.

_yo soy así, y así seguiré, nunca cambiaré_

**usted lleno mi vida toda de dolor **

* * *

**Notas**

XD no Bel no odia a Hades, le molesta un poco q se llamé como el antiguo amor de Carmen (celoso~), y como saben Bel era el segundo de su familia, tiende a tener un favoritismo por Ares y Eris; de los 3 Eris es a quien más consiente porque fisicamente ella es más parecida a Carmen.

Tanto Bel como Carmen tenían una familia extraña y tocadita por eso la propia es peculiar,

espero q no haya quedado OOC cuando Bel le presta su tiara pero pues pensé q sería como q la mayor prueba de q Bel realmente la quería, es q en el amor hay q ceder un poco de nosotros y por eso.

Ya al final los niños tienen como 3 años, y Carmen se aprovecha xD jajajja no lo admitirá abiertamente porque así Bel estará molestandola jajaja...

las negritas son amm el tema de Bel, Usted no sabe de Alex Pirex, xD porque para él enamorarse fue como perder la cordura, porque era admitir q había alguien tan o más importante q él en su vida, Bel amm al menos en mi punto de vista descubrió q el amor es dolor (es másoquista xD)

las italicas son de Carmen, A quien le importa interpetada por Thalia, es un poco más de rebeldía, porque aún si Carmen sentia atracción por Bel, era muy orgullosa para admitirlo y bueno con su actitud no le ayudaba.

Creo q eso es todo por ahora...

Amm solo m queda anunciar q tengo un par de escenas extras de este fic, otra con los diablillos, el fic de la galería y un fic de Tsuna q debo

nos leeremos

No estoy morida, los estoy leyendo a todos!

Bye bi!


End file.
